Blue Eyes
by Starling Rix
Summary: Prue, the Princess of Foryyst, runs away from her abusive step-father King of Foryyst and comes across Howl's Moving Castle. She adopts a life in the Castle, but soon discovers the horror behind Howl's blue eyes. Movie based. HowlXOC
1. Beast

A cold wind swept across the black glade, carrying with it the whispers of a thousand voices of the lost dead. Where once was crisp green grass, lay dead blackened soil where the great war of Foryyst had been held three hundred years ago. The lifeblood of innocents choked the lush green plants, smothering the life out of the landscape. The glade became a pitch coloured wasteland, a scar on the land, which stood as a memorial to the thousands that lost their lives to defend the country of Foryyst.

The citizens of Foryyst knew better than to go out onto the black glade after dark. They knew that creatures of the dark lurked behind every blackened tree stump, behind every dark hill, behind the white fog that often crossed across it. A hunter appeared from the mists that night.

A black, twisted monster with useless grey wings absurdly folded on its back, sticking out at ridiculous angles. It hobbled across the dark land in search of food. It was nothing less than a scavenger, picking off the last remains of dead animals. Occasionally, it caught a lone, unknowing rat in its mangled jaw. But things like that were a delicacy on those dark nights. It scrabbled around on the floor, its large nose to the ground trying to pick up any scent of a fresh kill. It stopped dead in its tracks.

The monster pricked up its ears and turned its head to the sound of the noise. Its green eyes turned a shade of brilliant yellow, which were able to cut through even the thickest fog. He could hear the thing running clumsily, making a whimpering noise as it went. His eyes shone and he could see that the thing was a human girl. Its mouth began to water at the thought of having a fresh kill all to itself. Saliva dripped over its grey muzzle as it began to pant with excitement.

"Fresh kill, fur me tis. Fresh kill, fresh hooman alls fur me!" It squealed in ecstasy. It watched as the human stumbled a few hundred meters from where it was laying down, blending in perfectly with the soil. The monster had a very poor understanding of human behaviour. He didn't know that the girl was weeping as she ran, her face wet with tears of shame, embarrassment and anger. Her brilliant purple eyes saw blindly past the fog, her arms clutching at a thick, heavy cape, covering what was once a beautiful dress. Now torn and ripped in several places. She sobbed heavily, the sound smothered by the fog.

The monster grunted in irritation, and crept a little closer. It didn't want the huge-scary-black-beast-eater to get to it or its kill. The huge-scary-black-beast-eater was known throughout the land by the monster-beasts. It was a monstrous size and walked around the land on four clawed legs. It had been in the area recently and scared off a lot of the beasts. Many had died from starvation which meant easy pickings for the scavengers. But humans were a delicacy in the black glade and this monster wasn't going to let it escape from its jaws.

The girl kept on moving closer and closer to the monster, her ragged breathing so easily heard. Her dark auburn hair began to untwist from the knot at the back of her head and hang around her high cheekbones. Her pale hands were dirty from scrambling up from a the times she fell over trying to get out of Forryst that night. She had spent just an hour running but she was already past exhaustion. Her eyelids hung heavily over her large, wet eyes. She gave one last withering breath before collapsing to the ground, half-conscious and exhausted.

The monster yelped in excitement and began to move quickly towards the girl. The woman gasped as she heard the noise, her eyes wide and terrified as she tried to peek through the fog towards her attacker. The monster no longer cared. The human had fallen, the human was weak, the human was easy. It skipped and hopped towards her like a demented dog. The girl tried to stand, but her legs were too weak. She collapsed back onto the ground, gasping with fear of her immanent death. The monster bent down and leapt towards the girl, its olive tongue lolling over its black teeth. It saw her eyes lock onto his own. Those wide, purple eyes suddenly darted behind its shoulder at something unknown. It was less than a meter away before it came to a complete halt in the air. It was completely frozen. The beast saw the huge-scary-black-beast-eater behind it and would have cried out in fear, but its jaw was locked tightly in an invisible gag. The human's eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted. The beast heard a noise behind it, two legs, a swish of hair. In front of it walked another human. His hair was the colour of midnight and his eyes a brilliant blue. They shone with frustrated anger at the beast. The man flicked his hand at the monster, casting it across the glade towards a dead tree. The monster's neck broke instantly and it crumpled to the ground like a broken toy. The man frowned until he heard the satisfying snap. He nodded and looked down at the woman at his feet. She had a purple bruise on her cheek and her lips were badly swollen. He picked her up easily, as if she weighed nothing and carried her back to the huge-scary-black-beast-eater. Little did the monster know, that it was the Wizard Howl's Castle.


	2. Escape

PRUE

______________________________________________________________________________

I ran. Further than I cared. Too far it seemed. Tyrian, my step-father, King of Foryyst. I snarled as I ran, the sound mixing with the sound of my uncontrollable sobbing. I clutched at the pieces of my torn dress.

"_What's wrong, don't you like this, doesn't it make your skin tingle?" He whispered in her ear, running the tips of his fingers across her arm. Prue pressed her side of her face against her pillow. She tried to get away from her mind. Tried to block out the fact that Tyrian was pinning her arms by the wrists to the headboard of her bed. That her legs were crushed against the mattress by his own. The room was dark, but everything was so terribly vivid._

_Tyrian snarled through his teeth and grabbed her jaw tightly in his fist. She cried out in pain as he yanked her head towards his. She felt his hot breath come in short, ragged gasps against her face. _

"_You will enjoy this," he sneered, licking her cheek. His steel grey eyes bored into hers, impressing his will upon her. Her own eyes, wide with fear and shame. Tyrian grinned like a razor blade, before he crushed her lips beneath his. He bit and pulled at her lips like a hungry animal, savouring the taste of her blood and her muffled screams of protest and terror._

I rubbed my sore lips against the rough side of my black cloak. The memory of his attack was so fresh in my mind. The bastard…that…filthy bastard. Tears ran down my cheeks without halt, nearly freezing to my face with the cold. My hand cautiously touched my left cheekbone. I winced as it brushed across the tender bruise.

_Terror ran rife through her. Every beat of her heart felt like a knife slipping through her veins. She had to act. _

_Prue struggled and tried to claw at the hands which pinned her wrists which were just inches away. She screamed in disgust as she felt his tongue punch into her mouth, running along the side of her cheeks. Without thinking, she bit down hard on his tongue. She held on till she felt his salty blood in her mouth. He roared in pain and punched her face._

_She let go, gasping from the strength of his fist. Prue suddenly realised that he had let go of her wrists as they sagged at either side of her head. In a wild panic, she dug her nails into his face, drawing blood instantly. She struggled and kicked as he started to lose his grip on her. _

_Without a moments hesitation, she grabbed the candelabra on her bedside table and struck him hard against his temple. The base left a deep cut in his forehead, oozing blood across his face as he fell unconscious to the floor. _

I was blind in the fog, not able to see more than a metre in either direction. I wasn't aware of the weight that gripped my legs in every agonized step. To my surprise, I fell to the floor, every inch of me shaking. In the distance, I heard a mangled yell from the jaws of something foul. For a moment, my eyes penetrated the fog to see a black shape that vaguely resembled a dog jumping towards me. Hungry yellow eyes glared at me through the mist.

Fear seared through my veins like fire. Scrambling from the ground, I tried to stand on the black soil. My legs gave in a moment later. I watched in horror as the beast crouched and took one final leap towards me.

Saliva dripped from it's ugly grey jaws, hot breath rolling from its dark green tongue. Ugly, misshapen wings tossed onto its back, decaying. The stench was unreal, like a thousand rotting corpses.

A sound pulled my attention to behind the beast. The dull sound of a heavy clawed foot that scraped against the pitch soil. It towered higher than any castle, than any building I had ever seen. It was oddly malformed, like a pile of leftover food for the dogs. I looked back to the beast. It was frozen in midair. It's pallid eyes still stared hungrily at me. A black cloud smothered me to the ground, but not before I saw a human shape appear from the dark tower. A human with bright blue eyes.


	3. Castle

Howl carried the girl through the small door at the back of his castle. He stumbled slightly as he walked up the steps, but held firmly onto the girl. He flicked his finger as he walked into the small sitting room, the small bit of magic closed the door firmly and locked it. The room was reasonably large, but terribly untidy. It was lit by a small fire in a hearth so filled with ash that one small breath could threaten to collapse the entire mound.

He walked over to a large red couch in front of the fire and lay the girl down on it. She winced as he did so, but her face returned to its previous state of calm. Howl watched her carefully with his large blue eyes. He paid close attention to her battered face. He knelt on the floor next to her head, taking in the poor sight of the dark purple bruise on her cheek. Gathering magic in his fingertips, he reached out and lightly brushed across her cheekbone. The girl gave a gasp of pain as he did so, but Howl knew that she would not wake.

He watched with satisfied eyes as the bruising reduced in size, turning into a small pink smudge. The fire crackled behind him.

"What are you doing Howl?" It asked. Howl half turned to look at the flame. He watched as a pair of eyes appeared in the depths of the autumn colours of the fire. He smiled slightly as the flame frowned at him.

"I'm making her more comfortable Calcifer. Besides, it was you that sensed her out there. You shouldn't complain that she's here," Howl replied quietly, turning to look back at the girl. The fire huffed and spat out sparks at the raven haired man.

"I never said that you had to pick her up. That's perfect, another human to carry along. As if moving this castle wasn't hard enough!" Howl closed his eyes and stood, his back to the unconscious girl on the sofa.

"Would you have preferred it if she was now the meal of a disgusting black monster?" He asked softly. "You didn't see it. The mutations on the black glade are getting worse." The fire spat out more sparks and scowled at the man. Howl continued.

"This land is turning rotten, slowly eating itself up from the inside. The rule by Tyrian is grave indeed." Calcifer cackled in amusement.

"You swore that you weren't going to get involved with Royal politics again Howl." Howl sighed and sat at the foot of the couch.

"I know," he began. "But there's nothing wrong with giving my opinion." The girl stirred in her sleep, murmuring softly. Howl watched her cautiously, his eyes wary.

Loud footsteps on the stairs swayed his attention. A small boy with messy brown hair stumbled down the steps in a hurry. Once he reached the bottom, he was breathless but was about to start shouting. Holding his finger to his lips, Howl threw a warning look at him. The boy clamped his lips together. He tip-toed cautiously towards the couch, peeking warily over the back. His green eyes latched onto the girl with surprise.

"A girl?" He mouthed at Howl. Howl nodded and spoke quietly.

"We can speak, but remain quiet Markl. We mustn't wake her," Markl gave a short nod and walked to the front of the couch.

"She's pretty, huh? Maybe she can make a decent breakfast. I'm sick of your crappy eggs, and you always burn the bacon," Markl whispered mischievously. Howl didn't answer for a moment, his eyes intent on the girls face. He turned away and looked back to Markl. Calcifer hissed and threw sparks at the boy.

"We can't keep her! Tomorrow, we shall return her to Foryyst. And don't whine about the food. I'm a first class fire demon, not a goddamn cooker!" Markl jumped backwards and looked back to Howl.

"I don't think we should throw her out so quickly Calcifer," Howl said quietly. The flame almost began to shout but Howl silenced him with a look.

"She must have been desperate to escape the city if she went across the black glade. Also, she has been beaten terribly. We must ask her what has happened before we decide what to do." Calcifer made an angry noise and made himself as small as he could, making the room very cold.

"Calcifer!" Markl whined. "Don't be such a baby." Howl stood up abruptly.

"Markl, please go to bed. I need to think quietly for a few moments." Markl scowled at Howl and started to argue, but saw his expression and quickly retired to his room. Howl frowned at the flame.

"Calcifer," he started, but the flame grew bigger, immediately warming the room. Howl smiled amusedly and took off his large cloak. He gently lay it across the girl and took a pillow from the couch and put it on the table on the other side of the room. Calcifer frowned.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Howl smiled tiredly before answering, pulling out a chair and sitting on it.

"I'll sleep down here tonight. She might try to run off in the night." He lay his head on the pillow and fell asleep almost immediately. Calcifer hissed and looked back at the girl. He watched her peaceful face as she slept, his expression softening slightly.

"Stupid Princess," he said quietly.


	4. Waking

PRUE

______________________________________________________________________________

The heat was nearly overwhelming. My hair clung to my sticky face as beads of sweat rolled down my forehead. Panting with the stifling heat, I opened my eyes. The room was dark, lit only by a small fire. I could see that the patch of ceiling above me was in dire need of cleaning. I watched as the cobwebs swayed with the motion of the hot air circulating around the room. I looked lazily at the patterns in the wood of the ceiling, idly moving my hand to wipe away the hair stuck to my forehead. But as soon as the half-asleep mannerisms started to ebb away, my eyes suddenly widened.

_Where am I? What happened? What is this? _I sat up sharply, my eyes darting around the room. There was no movement, there was no living thing in sight. A small movement caught my eye at the table. My breath hissed noisily between my lips in my panic. The movement happened again. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw that it was the rise and fall of someone breathing. I peered a little closer.

It was definitely a man. His hair was night black and he wearing equally black clothes, blending him in completely with the dark room. His face was turned away from me, but I could hear him snoring very softly. I looked down at myself, discovering the source of the intense heat.

Not only was I wearing a heavy dress, I had my dark winter cloak on and also another larger cloak on top of me, like a blanket. I threw off the large cloak, relieving my hot body slightly. Unpinning my own cloak, I walked over to the man asleep at the table. The floor boards creaked as I walked, each one threatening to wake the man before I got there. I reached the table and walked around it anxiously. Peering between the long strands of his fringe, I could see that he had a very attractive face. A sleek, angular face with a perfect straight nose. He had long black lashes, casting shadows across his cheekbones.

My saviour? I thought quietly, edging away from the table, my eyes never leaving him.

"He won't wake if that's what you want." The voice was sleek, an edge of mockery to it which made me uneasy. I turned my head to the source of the noise, but there was no-one there.

"Over here," It said quietly. The only source of movement was the fire in the hearth, which was moving erratically. Focussing in on the flame, I could see that a strand of flame was separate from the body, shaking around like a waving arm.

"Yes, that is me waving," the voice said again, sounding irritated. I let out a stifled scream as I saw a pair of eyes materialise in the depths of the fire. I jumped backwards, nearly knocking into the table. I slapped my hand against my mouth, terrified of making a sound. The flame watched me with narrowed eyes, letting it's arm drop back into the main body. I watched it anxiously, partly scared, but curious.

"You want to stop staring, Princess?" It snapped, spitting out sparks. I dropped my eyes quickly.

"I-I'm sorry," I apologised, my voice hoarse and croaky. The flame rolled it's eyes.

"Well, at least sit down," It muttered. I quietly walked to the sofa and sat down, looking at anything else but the flame. There was an awkward silence that lasted for several moments. It had called me Princess. Did it know me?

"Excuse me…" I paused, not knowing its name, if it even had one. It looked at me, its eyes angry.

"Calcifer. The Great Fire Demon of Ingary," He proclaimed, slightly arrogant. I nodded.

"Well, Calcifer. You called me Princess, can I ask why?" I asked softly, checking behind me to see if the man had awoken. Calcifer snorted.

"Pfft, I'm not an idiot. You're Princess Prue of Foryyst," he began, spitting out sparks as he did so. I pulled in my feet a little. "How Cliché. Running away from home? You could have thought of something a little more dramatic, or something not involving us. Tyrian is going to be baying for our blood if he finds out we have you." I flinched at his words. Unwillingly, my body broke into a cold sweat and I started trembling. The memory of his attack was far too fresh in my memory. Calcifer noticed.

"What's wrong with you? Haven't I warmed the room up enough? Geez, I'm like a slave in this castle," he muttered in incoherently, but I was too busy trying to hold back he flood of tears threatening to spill over my cheeks.

"It's okay Calcifer, I'm warm enough thank you," I said quietly, my voice jittery. Calcifer looked at me suspiciously.

"There's something wrong. The nature of your escape is puzzling me," he said carefully, watching me. I froze and asked.

"What do you mean?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Well, you ran into the black glade, frankly not the first place that I would run into. Which means you didn't consider where you were going or which direction. You had a little thought to put on a cloak so you didn't freeze, but no food and no shelter and no change of clothes. It's all saying to me that you were in a desperate hurry to escape, but you were in such a messed up emotional state you didn't really think things through. If it was something you had planned we wouldn't be having this conversation. You'd be on a wagon travelling to the next country. No," he paused for a moment. "This was something that happened just before you took off. It asks the question: what was it?" He looked at me with honest eyes. He had just summarised what had happened just from a few scraps of information.

"You're a perceptive flame," I smiled, looking at him crackle with smugness. "But, I don't want to talk about what happened." Calcifer made a shrugging motion.

"It's not my position to ask. It doesn't matter what I say, Howl will be the one to decide what to do with you." My eyes widened at the name.

"H-Howl? As in the Wizard Howl?" I stumbled, looking over my shoulder at the sleeping man. Calcifer hissed.

"No. This Howl works at the fishmongers and I'm just a figment of your imagination. How many Howl's do you think there are? One is too many in my opinion, but…" Calcifer rambled on but I didn't listen. I looked fearfully towards the table, but the man wasn't there. A silky voice spoke next to my ear.

"What lies have you been telling about me Calcifer?"


	5. Meeting

Prue jumped so violently, her hand flew up and instinctively hit the source of the noise right in the face. She jumped up and nearly ran right into Calcifer. There was a flurry of noise as the face mumbled in pain and Calcifer laughed hysterically. Prue was breathing rapidly, her heart rate soaring as her eyes darted around the couch, looking for the man that had disappeared from the table. She clasped her throbbing hand to her chest as she saw a hand grab onto the back of the couch. Calcifer snorted erratically as he tried to calm his laughing fit. Tears of molten metal leaked from his eyes as he spluttered.

"Geez, that…that was…pfft," He pressed his hand into his mouth, holding down the wave of laughter. "She socked you good Howl!" Prue watched as a dark figure rose from behind the couch, his other hand holding nose.

"Pipe down Calcifer," He said, wincing as he got up. Prue simply watched as he shook the hair out of his face. Startlingly blue eyes latched onto hers displaying nothing but a bewildered confusion. Prue was enraptured as he looked at her, held in a trance like a rabbit in the gaze of a snake. Her eyes drifted down his face, which was mostly covered with scarlet blood. She gasped in horror.

"Oh…oh! I'm so sorry," she looked around her for a cloth, but when she looked back his face was clean. Howl rubbed his hands together as bits of dry blood flaked down to the ground. He sighed and lifted his head. Prue watched as he slowly revealed his face. He looked strangely boyish, at least as young as she was, yet there was something slippery about him that she couldn't quite grasp.

Calcifer was still sniggering, he beat his hands on the ash, throwing up balls of cloud. Prue looked at him, frowning at his outburst.

"Calcifer," Howl said quietly. His voice was husky and low with an alluring edge to it. Prue thought that it sounded like a voice that got whatever it wanted, a spoiled voice that held far too much authority. Calcifer was silent immediately, but he was still shuddering with laughter.

"I'm sorry I startled you, I shouldn't have done that," he said sitting down on the couch, rubbing his finger along the bridge of his nose. Prue gasped as she saw that it was healed.

"But…I," she began. Howl put up his hand, silencing her immediately.

"It doesn't matter," he said. "I healed it, one of the good points about magic." He looked at her coolly with his icy eyes. She looked back, startled by the perceptiveness of his glance. His intelligent eyes scanned her face, looking at the worry line between her eyebrows.

"You are…Wizard Howl, aren't you?" Prue stumbled, suddenly distressed as she remembered who he was. He looked amused as he stretched his long legs out in front of himself.

"And," Howl said provocatively. "What if I am?" He looked back to her distressed eyes. She flinched and looked nervously to her left.

"There are horrible rumours about you. Rumours saying that you…you," she stumbled anxiously, wringing her hands. Howl watched her carefully.

"That I eat the hearts of beautiful girls?" He asked casually, smirking at Calcifer. Prue watched him warily and nodded curtly. Howl chuckled and held his hand out towards her.

"Do you think that I could do such a thing?" Prue looked at his hand. He had long, slender fingers. She looked back at his face, which was still smiling. He looked like a shark, a menacing prowling creature ready to snap her up at her moment of weakness.

"I don't know what you're capable of," she said quietly, avoiding his gaze. Howl flinched. He was impressed with her answer. He looked at her body language. She was stood shyly, but had a proud yet confused face. Howl almost felt guilty at teasing her.

"Well," he began. "I certainly don't do that and I assure you that I won't start today." Prue blushed at the slight compliment, and shifted uncomfortably on her feet. Howl noticed and patted the place next to him. She watched him carefully, unsure of his intentions. He saw this and chuckled.

"As I already told you, I don't bite." He flashed his straight white teeth at her in a dazzling smile. She looked him, bewildered. Prue quickly sat down on the farthest edge of the couch away from Howl. He wanted to tease her, but kept his lips sealed.

"Well," he started, folding his hands in his lap. "What are we going to do with you?" Prue looked away, biting at her lip. Howl saw this and carried on.

"You seemed desperate to get away from Foryyst. Can I ask why?" Prue didn't speak. She wasn't eager to leave the warm castle, but neither did she want to explain to a complete stranger what happened with her step-father.

"My father beat me," she lied quietly, looking down at her hands. It wasn't really a lie, but neither was it the truth. Howl was instantly taken aback, regretting how casually he had asked the question.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, immediately becoming solemn.

"I thought he was going to kill me, but I managed to get away," she carried on. "I was so desperate I didn't care which way I was going, I just needed to get away." Prue looked furtively at Calcifer. The fire demon looked at her with a strange amount of understanding, but he didn't tell Howl that she was the Princess. He looked like he didn't want to disclose any information he had learned about her. She blinked meaningfully at him, trying to convey a quiet yet inconspicuous thanks. Calcifer caught her meaning gracefully without expression, but managed to give her a quick wink before turning to Howl.

"We could use a cleaning lady," he said quickly. "I don't know if you've noticed Howl but this place is a dump." Howl cast him an angry glance for being so forward with her. But he saw her face light up at the mention of staying here so he kept his mouth closed on an angry retort.

"So you'd willingly clean up this tip in order to stay? I wasn't going to make you but…" He was cut off quickly.

"Howl, she has to earn her keep if she's going to stay," Calcifer said. "There's no point kicking her out at the next town, she hasn't got any money to live on. No, I think cleaning would be a fine price for staying in this luxurious castle." Prue nodded her head happily.

"Thank you very much, Calcifer. I need to repay you for saving my life anyway." Howl smiled to himself. Wasn't he the authority in this castle? He shrugged and stood up.

"I'll get a room in order for you tomorrow. In the meantime you can sleep down here with Calcifer. I'm sure he'll keep you company." Calcifer huffed. He looked back at the girl.

"What is your name?" She turned to him mid-smile. He was taken aback with how beautiful she looked. Before she looked meek and solemn, very mousy. But caught in the height of her emotion, she was radiant. Her purple eyes shimmered like amethysts. Howl spluttered out a cough to cover his wonder at the beautiful creature in his castle.

"Prue," She said, her voice like warm honey. Howl nodded.

"I see. Well, Prue I shall assign you to some cleaning for tomorrow, which is approximately four hours away." He turned away and walked up the stairs. Prue watched him with a sudden curiosity as she breathed in his scent. A rich floral scent which made her want to gasp with pleasure. Just as Howl was about to disappear, he poked his head over the banister.

"Oh, Calcifer. Make some hot water for my bath." He grinned as Calcifer began to mumble with discontent.


	6. Day Dreaming

PRUE

* * *

I watched him until he disappeared completely from my sight. I sighed and looked back to Calcifer.

"Thanks for not telling him," I uttered, grateful. Calcifer looked up from his mumbling and stared at me with his large eyes.

"The less Howl knows the better. He'll only make things complicated. He's quite heartless you know?" He shrugged and looked away, around the room. I looked myself, wincing at the sheer amount of cobwebs on the ceiling. I certainly had got myself a bit head over heels with this place. I stood and walked over to the table, peering between pieces of parchment that uselessly covered up the mess. I took a piece between my fingers and lifted it up. The stench hit me so hard I would have been sick if I hadn't dropped the parchment in my disgust. I hit the floor hard, gasping for breath.

"You certainly are nosy," Calcifer chuckled. I looked over the couch and scowled at him.

"What the hell is that under there?" I asked, tentatively sniffing the air which was apparently free of the stench. Calcifer shrugged.

"Beats me. I certainly didn't put it there. Must be one of Howl's bad spells, or Markl's."

I frowned.

"Markl?" Calcifer nodded.

"Yes, he's Howl's apprentice. Polite boy he is, if a little useless." I rolled my eyes and walked back to the couch, eying the pile cautiously. I collapsed onto it and put my forearm over my forehead. I was just pleased that I was allowed to stay. Howl didn't seem as frightening as people made him out to be in the city. Nor did anyone say that he was so inhumanly beautiful. Everyone talked about him like he was some kind of revolting troll.

"Calcifer?" I asked, lifting my head to look at him. "Why do people say such horrible things about Howl?" Calcifer cocked his head and considered the question for a moment.

"Howl is a coward. He spreads around wicked rumours to make sure that no-one bothers him. Just a coward, that is all to be said. Oh, and terribly vain." I nodded and ran my hands through my hair. It felt horribly knotty and pieces of dirt fell out of it as I ragged my fingers through it. It wouldn't be so bad if I had a bath myself. I opened my mouth to ask how long Howl would be, but Calcifer held up a small, fiery hand.

"If you're going to ask to have a bath to re-adjust your bedraggled appearance, you'll be waiting a while. Howl spends at least two hours in that bathroom every day." My mouth gaped open.

"That long?" Calcifer shrugged.

"I told you, he's a vain, heartless coward. If you're that desperate you could get in with him, I'm sure Howl wouldn't mind." He chuckled as I scowled at him. I looked around for a brush of some sort in vain. I sighed and laid down on the couch. I looked at the ceiling, toying with a piece of my hair.

* * *

Calcifer watched her on the couch. His eyes searching over her face, looking for the expression that he feared. Calcifer was afraid that the girl had fallen in love with Howl. It wasn't uncommon, Howl came and went as he pleased. He chased after girls relentlessly and wouldn't stop until they had fallen in love with him. Not that he could love himself, the heartless fool. This girl, Prue, certainly was pretty enough to gain Howl's interest. But it seemed that she was a very strong young woman, but after time, he feared that she would melt after spending enough time with Howl.

Calcifer felt thoroughly irritated, but he didn't understand why. He felt strangely protective of this one. It was him that had saved her, him that had found her. His smouldering eyes watched her porcelain face. Even though she had mud smudged on her cheek and her hair was ragged, she looked as glorious as the sun. He felt himself heat up considerably, affecting the room. Prue felt this change and looked at him, with beads of perspiration forming on her neck. He was startled yet again by her eyes. The deep amethyst colour cutting him deep, seeing right though to his soul, burning him.

"It's getting a little hot Calcifer," Prue smiled. His name rolled off her tongue, a voice like an angel and a face to match. He widened his eyes and suddenly noticed he was roaring in the grate. Embarrased by his unconrolled display of emotion, he shuddered and retreated back into the grate. She gave a grateful smile and returned to her daydreaming.

Calcifer wondered what she was thinking about. He was suddenly distracted by Howl, who was clanging around upstairs in the bathroom. He scowled. _No_, he thought. _He doesn't deserve her. She must never belong to him. I won't let him break her heart._


	7. Free Agent

Howl lowered himself into the steaming hot water, gasping with pleasure as the water enveloped him with a soft splash. He sighed gently and turned off the hot tap with his slender fingers before lying back into the warm soapy bubbles. He rubbed his hands together slowly as he was thinking, a habit he had picked up from his old teacher.

The girl, Prue, he thought anxiously. He felt sure he had seen her before, but where and when? She was not much younger than him, at least eighteen. Seven years difference, he thought wistfully. How time had slipped by him. Howl touched his face vainly, his sensitive fingertips fearfully searching for any wrinkles on his perfectly smooth brow. Howl feared getting old. He knew that old age repelled all the pretty girls he was used to wooing as a small hobby.

"Prue," he said quietly, feeling the pleasant way her name rolled off his tongue and slipped between his lips. _Should I pursue her? _He thought anxiously. _She is very beautiful and I could do it in the comfort of my own home._ He weighed the pros and cons carefully in his mind. Yes, she was very beautiful. But there was also the proud and defined way she held herself. Howl's brow furrowed for a moment. He was absolutely certain that they had met before. He had only been to Foryyst once in his life, and that was to visit the recently deceased Queen. It hit him square in the face.

"Of course," he whispered. Prue looked very much like the Queen. Her auburn hair, the angle of her cheekbones, the fullness of her lips. Was she the princess? _But the king of Foryyst has long been dead, and she said she was beaten by her Father._ He sighed, disappointed that his lead had gotten him no-where.

"She could have been lying," he muttered to himself, glaring darkly at the taps as if they irritated him. The resemblance between her and the late Queen could be purely coincidental. Besides, the Queen had green eyes not purple. _Did the Father have purple eyes? _Howl suddenly decided he was over thinking things and lowered his head beneath the surface of the water.

PRUE

* * *

Calcifer was staring at me hungrily, like a starving wolf. It was hard to tell what he was thinking, there was so little expression in those fiery depths. But I could see from his eyes that he was quite unsettled about something. I opened my mouth to ask him but quickly clamped down on the question. He wouldn't answer me properly, he'd probably spit out some sarcastic remark.

I felt strangely at home in this castle, as if I had been here for years rather than hours. I faintly heard Howl banging around upstairs in the bathroom, singing to himself. I noticed he had quite a nice singing voice, a baritone if my music lessons in Foryyst had been correct. I yawned quietly into my hand and the last thing I heard was Calcifer's voice muttering.

"I won't let him, I won't."

I felt someone's hot breath on my face, smelling of an overpowering mix of sandalwood and roses that burnt my nose. My eyes shot open and looked straight into Howl's ice blue ones, burning with the intensity of his gaze. I froze, not wanting to hit him again for fear he might throw me out. His expression was irritated as he saw my eyes open.

"Yes?" I asked, breathless. He scrutinised my expression with his blazing eyes, before sighing discontentedly, throwing his scented breath into my face almost deliberately. He stood tall over the couch, looking over to the door.

"I'm going out," he muttered quickly, suddenly avoiding my gaze. Howl swiftly took his coat from the back of the chair at the table and escaped through the door, slamming it loudly. I frowned and turned to Calcifer. He wasn't looking at me. He was bright red and blazing in the grate, his blistering breath hissing out of his mouth with such force he was spitting out little pea sized flames onto the floor. He was a little bigger than before, his brightness hurting my eyes a little. What really frightened me were his eyes. Fiery blue and white, furiously glaring at the place he had last seen Howl. I was terrified that he was going to burst with anger. I started to make out words in his hissing.

"He tried, he tried to…" He spluttered in disbelief. I continued to look at him frightfully. What could have Howl tried to do that would make Calcifer so furious? Was it something to do with me? He turned to me, his face basking in his anger until he saw my terrified expression. He shrunk down as far as he could into his grate, looking shyly over the logs at me, embarrassed with his outburst. He looked away and started muttering to himself. I caught a few words.

"Shameless womaniser…crude, arrogant…I'd hit him so…" My attention was drawn to the stairs where someone or something was thudding down them slowly.

"What's all the racket?" I small head with a mop of untamed spikes peeked above the banister. A child! He saw me and his eyes widened. I liked children, I often went down into the city to speak with them at the orphanage before my mother fell ill. I smiled at him as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He looked at me warily, his eyes darting between me and Calcifer.

"Hello," I said, holding out my hand. "I'm Prue." He looked at my hand then back to my face. He hesitantly stepped forwards and put his hand in mine.

"I'm Markl," he said bashfully, looking at the ground. I smiled warmly and let his hand drop to his side.

"You're the lady that Howl found in the glade. I saw you asleep," he turned to Calcifer and cocked his head. Calcifer flared a little in the grate.

"Yes, she will be staying with us for the unforeseeable future," he said quietly. Markl's face lit up at the news. I laughed a little, turning my head to the door nervously. Markl noticed.

"Has Howl gone out?" He asked anxiously. Calcifer scowled.

"Yes, off to pursue his lady friend." I frowned.

"Howl likes to go out and make girls fall in love with him. He's out a lot of the time doing that until he gets them to fall in love with them, then he leaves them because he's bored of them after that. I don't think it's very nice," Markl explained. I felt angry at first, he had no right to go around breaking girls hearts. Perhaps he really was wicked. But then it made me think back to when Calcifer had called him a 'shameless womaniser'. Then I felt a pang of envy that made me surprised with myself, then it just turned into a dull indifference. He could do what he wanted, it made no matter to me.

* * *

Howl kissed the girl furiously, fisting his hands in her wavy, blonde hair, pulling her closer to him. The girl, Emily, swooned and felt his face with her fingers revelling at the smoothness of his skin. Howl tugged at her lips with his teeth, exploring every inch of her mouth. His hands slid down her back and pushed her ever closer to him. He kissed her jaw and began to work his way down to her neck. She gasped wildly as she felt his teeth scrape the creamy skin. She pushed him against her neck.

"My God! I love you, I love you," she whispered breathlessly. Howl ears pricked and almost threw himself off her. Emily's eyes were wide with confusion as she saw him put on his coat.

"What are you doing?" She asked, feeling rather unsatisfied. Howl turned to her, his blue eyes exclaiming nothing but boredom. He shrugged and said.

"I have better things to do, my dear Emily. You won't see me again." he uttered a short spell and disappeared from her sight. He appeared in the marshes, a smug and satisfied smile on his lips. _Now that Emily is out of the picture, _he thought. _I'm a free agent, free for Prue to sink her teeth into._


	8. The Act Of Cleaning

Howl picked his way through the marshes, practically skipping with excitement. The smile on his face would have unnerved anyone that had watched him, thinking he was quite insane. He began thinking of the ways he could allure Prue into falling in love with him. She seemed quite a domestic type of woman, overwhelmed easily. Perhaps not as proud as she seemed. Howl had fooled himself into thinking she was as demure as the other pretty girls that he had chased over the years. He swung himself round on the backdoor rail and opened the door, trying not to seem as cheerful as he had. Howl knew he had to try as many types of personality as he could to try and seem compatible with her. He wrapped his hand round the doorknob and opened it. Before his eyes, swirled thousands of dust particles. He recoiled instantly, trying to cough out what he had inhaled. He put his sleeve over his mouth and cautiously entered the room.

"What is going on!" He shouted, his other arms trying to swat away the dust so there was a clean path of air in front of him. Howl glimpsed Markl sat on the staircase watching the particles in their merry dance to the floor, a cloth over his mouth and nose. He turned his head towards the source of the destruction.

Prue, dressed in some of Howl's own old trousers and shirt, had a broom at the ceiling, swatting down the cobwebs and dust. She had her hair tied back in a loose ponytail and a cloth tied around her nose and mouth like Markl. Her purple eyes glittered furiously as she attacked her work, like a lioness Howl remarked to himself. She glimpsed him after a few seconds and put her broom the right way round, bristles resting on the floor. Her eyes remarked him incredulously, almost scathingly. Howl nearly flinched. _Not quite as shy as I thought,_ he thought to himself.

"Yes?" She asked, pausing in her cleaning escapade. Howl was at loss for words. She waited a few moments for him to reply, and after taking in his stupefied silence, she continued wildly with her work just as the dust settled.

"Stop, stop, STOP!" Howl panicked, grabbing her hands. Her eyes widened angrily as he stopped her midstream and glared at him. He would have let her carry on immediately, but he was the man of the house. He let her hands go once he was certain she would stop. He sighed with relief.

"What is wrong?" She asked, talking with forced patience. Howl raised his eyebrows and gave a nervous smile.

"I'm trying to ask what you're doing," he asked, glancing uncertainly at the broom as if she might hit him with it. She scoffed and pulled down her makeshift mask.

"Do you really need to ask? Usually, this task would be called cleaning, if you knew anything about that." Howl looked at her stupidly. She didn't look interested in him at all. _Had Calcifer said anything while I was gone? _He thought, glimpsing the flame snickering softly at Prue's use of sarcasm.

"You're wearing my clothes," Howl remarked, looking her up and down. "You look good." Prue's nostrils flared angrily, through her cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink. She tactfully ignored his compliment and continued on the offensive.

"Well, now that we've established your sense of sight, I would like to awaken your peepers to the fact that a. This place is a dump, and b. You hired me as a cleaning lady. Perhaps you forgot this as you went off gallivanting with your mistress." Howl's eyes widened in surprise. He now knew the source of her touchiness with him. She was jealous? _But this is definitely Calcifer-level sarcasm. I wonder if she has a personality disorder. _Howl rather unwisely decided to ask her that, resulting in a furious hit to the head with the dusty and cobwebbed broom. He fell backwards onto the floor, holding his head. The whack hadn't drawn any blood, but to his horror, she had got cobwebs in his hair. He looked up at her. She looked instantly regretful and embarrassed at her sudden act of violence, but held back the impulse to help him up. He heard Calcifer cackling wickedly in the grate and a muffled snort from Markl. Howl had been shamed by a woman.

"You. Have. Got. Cobwebs. In. My. Hair." He said very slowly, standing up as he did so. Prue looked frightened at his sudden flash of vain anger. But it all drained from Howl as he suddenly watched her change from a cocky, sarcastic, broom-sweeper-of-doom, to the frightened, homeless child of nineteen she actually was. He had little idea that the angry tone had reminded her of Tyrian demanding she get down on the bed not so long ago. He shook his head free, embarrassed at his rush of vanity which had frightened her.

"Carry on if you wish," he mumbled quietly as he crept ashamedly up the stairs like a whipped dog. He took a quick glimpse back at her just before she disappeared from sight. He was too far away to see that her hands trembled, but the sudden uptake of the broom back to it's original job made him smile. Prue decided to burn off her emotions through the act of cleaning.


	9. Button Eyes

Howl sat cross-legged on his bed, head in his hand staring vaguely at the assortment of knick-knacks on every inch of available space. He had a slight crease between his eyebrows as he scrutinised his refection in a small brass mirror on the wall. Like a canary, he twitched about in the mirror admiring himself from every angle. He pulled his midnight hair into a ponytail and bound it there with a strip of leather. He looked back to the mirror, flicking the hair in front of his eyes. Howl disliked the way it constantly got in his eyes, he thought of going for a haircut. He leaned over his bed towards the cabinet on the nearest wall to his left. Opening the carved, redwood doors he was greeted with a flurry of dust. He wafted his hand in front of the millions of grey specks that danced their way to rest on the nearest surface.

"My old friends, how have you been?" Howl asked the shelves, with-holding the secrets to his womanising. Twenty ornate bottles of various height and colour were lined up on four shelves, each one dulled by the layer of dust. Howl's slender fingers played between each bottle, as individual as people. One had a neck as elegant as a swan, glass deep-green with a sash of royal blue velvet, the liquid inside full almost to the top. Another a dark purple with stars engraved into the glass, then gilded with pure eighteen carat gold. His hand stopped at the top shelf, his fingers curled round what was to be taken out. He lifted it off the shelf then closed the door, gently blowing the dust off the bottle. He rubbed his thumb over it, shining the delicate bottle so it almost glowed. It was a rich red, like a fresh apple, barely fallen from a tree. In the shape of a lily it was smooth, slender and delicious. Somehow, outlines of falcons had been laid into the middle of the glass. Howl held it up to catch the light. The room exploded softly in deep shades of red, moving across the walls with the elegance of silk. He smiled widely, as he brought it back down and took off the well disguised cap. Inside was a nozzle, he pressed down on it and sprayed a fine liquid onto his neck. It too a few seconds for the scent to envelope the room. It was so delicious that Howl wanted to taste it. His own personal drug. It was the scent of freshly crushed orange-flowers, the citrus tang hit him first, then the darker, more musky scents soon appeared. A deep scent of freesia and orange blossoms with a hint of rose petals. It was so refreshing, he fell back on the bed and inhaled deeply. In his own heaven. Howl closed his eyes and heard the faint footsteps creeping steadily but cautiously up the stairs. Howl leapt off the bed and opened his door. Behind it was a hesitant and startled Prue. She jumped back at his sudden movement and looked away shyly.

"I'm here to clean your room," she muttered awkwardly. Howl cocked his head with amusement and examined her face. Her large eyes darted around erratically, looking at anything but his face. The bandana that was previously around her mouth was now on top her head, pulling all but a few strands of hair away from her face. Her mouth was pulled into a tight grimace. He smiled softly and stepped outside, closing the door behind him. Prue was uncomfortable with the sudden closeness and stepped back against the wall. She looked at him defiantly, but the caught a scent on the air from the draft created from the closing of Howl's door. Her eyes widened as she took in the scent, and inhaled deeply. It was so alluring she wanted hit Howl away to find the source, which Howl unknowingly held in his hand. It brought her back to her Mother, the faint memories of when she was still alive and happily married to Prue's Father. A slender necked bottle of the deepest red, with inlaid outlines of birds.

Her eyes adopted a faraway look.

"What is that?" She asked dreamily, looking at Howl directly. He hesitated. The perfume's effect was so string on her, she was slowly leaving her own mind. Howl disliked the way her eyes lost their fire and looked more like dull glass buttons. Her face turned blank, her lips moving slightly, whispering the same thing over and over again.

"Where? What? Mother." Her breathing was becoming faster by the second, her chest heaving with every shuddering breath. Her button eyes looked through Howl, burning him, torturing him. Howl panicked, instantly holding her shoulders as she started to sag, her eyes staring past his shoulder. He picked her up with one arm and slung her over his shoulder as he ran to the end of the corridor and flung open the balcony door. They were approaching star lake on the highest part of the country. The water sparkled in the morning light, like a thousand stars. The grass intoxicated with an uncountable amount of flowers. Howl set her down against the railings, and she sagged to the floor with her legs loosely crossed. Her head flopped about lifelessly, her button eyes glaring at the sky. Howl, panicking, started to tap her cheeks in an effort to wake her. He quickly remembered how to undo the spell. He muttered a few words hastily under his breath and clicked his fingers. He held her shoulders and scanned her face anxiously. Slowly, but surely, the blankness left Prue's eyes and stared directly at Howl's. Her purple eyes were alive with fear as she noticed Howl's terrible closeness to her. She flinched and closed her eyes shut tight, turning her face away. She heard Howl sigh with relief and stand up from his kneeling position. Prue relaxed instantly as he stepped away. She looked confused as she looked around her, seeing the beauty of Star Lake.

"You fainted," Howl lied. "I brought you out here for some fresh air." He held his hand out to her and she took it hesitantly, lifting herself up.

"I didn't faint from the smell from your bedroom, did I?" She joked embarrassedly, ashamed she had fainted in front of him. Howl laughed nervously.

"Must have been. Better not clean it, we don't want you collapsing when I'm not there." Prue half-smiled then turned around to look at the breathtaking scenery of Star Lake.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She asked. But Howl wasn't looking at the scenery, he was looking at Prue.

"Yes," he replied, not talking about Star Lake. "Beautiful." The wind playfully pulling at the hair that escaped from the ponytail. Howl felt a rush of heat in his throat and chest, burning as bright as Calcifer.

"I'd better see to Markl's room instead, if yours is unapproachable," Prue said, turning back to Howl. He broke from his gaze from her face and nodded. Prue's sharp gaze noticed this, his dreamy expression at her before she spoke. Howl stepped aside awkwardly to let her pass. And he swore he saw a smile play upon her lips as she passed him.

* * *

Thank you everyone for all the supportive reviews and thank you for your patience. I'm hardly finding time to write with GCSE's bearing down on me and homework up to my eyes. Thanks for the support because it's all you wonderful people that keep me going.

:3


	10. Monstrous Lust

Howl skipped down the stairs, his smile very broad, his life filled with a fresh new incentive. He sat down in front of Calcifer on the couch, his arms stretching against either side. He noticed the apparent lack of cobwebs and a general fresh atmosphere that the room now held. He lowered his head to stare at the grate, locking his happy eyes onto Calcifer's scrutinizing glare.

"Has something very good happened to you in the past few minutes, Howl?" He asked patronizingly, the scowl clear on his face. Howl's smile fell slightly.

"A bee in your bonnet?" Calcifer's eyes narrowed.

"A few, quite big they are too. Let me make something perfectly clear…" Howl leaned forwards, interested. "Keep away from Prue." Howl's face shot back a few inches in surprise, Calcifer however just sat and glared, unamused.

"What is that supposed to mean Calcifer? What are you implying?" Howl joked, laying back into the couch and stretching his legs out. Calcifer flared up.

"You know well what I mean Howl. You will not chase after her like you do with the others. I will not allow it!" Howl raised his eyebrows, watching Calcifer writhe in anger in his ash. He sighed.

"I shall not be chasing her. I think after some time I shall become very much in love with her, and she will be chasing after me." Calcifer snorted.

"You're heartless," he muttered.

"Well, you should know better than anybody of what I'm capable of. Heart or no heart." They sat in silence for a few moments, avoiding each others gaze. Calcifer muttered under his breath, sending out little sparks. Howl cocked his head, genuinely starting to get annoyed.

"What was that?" He asked, an edge of impatience to his voice. Calcifer looked up, annoyed.

"I said, Prue is not like the others." Howl expression changed to that of sadness. He flicked his head angrily.

"Stop doing that Calcifer!" Calcifer just stared at Howl questioningly.

"Doing what?"

"Trying to influence me."

"Know thy heart."

"I do, only too well." Howl let his head sag backwards, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It's like an addiction Calcifer. I want to treat her differently, I don't want to chase her. I just…" Calcifer's eyes narrowed. "I genuinely feel something for her." Calcifer flared up immediately.

"You know you can't love Howl! You gave away your heart. Emotions like love are beyond your reach!" Calcifer turned green at the tips, panicked. Howl had raised his head to look at Calcifer, his eyes were all black.

"Take a walk Howl," Calcifer said quietly, warily watching him. Those blank expressionless eyes turned on him, filled with nothing but a hollow longing. They cleared and Howl shook his head rapidly, his black hair dancing. The breath hissed between his teeth as he stood up and walked away from Calcifer towards the door. He paused the moment his fingertips touched the handle. He gave a deep sigh before leaving. Calcifer watched the door anxiously, before sighing with relief. He heard Markl thundering down the stairs. The short boy reached the bottom of the stairs, breathless.

"She's cleaning my room!" He said bewildered. "She actually opened the windows! She must be magic!" The atmosphere morphed instantly and became light-hearted. Markl looked around the room, noticing the apparent absence.

"Where's Howl?" He asked, fixing his bright eyes on Calcifer. Calcifer shrugged.

"He went out a moment ago, I don't know which door he went through." Above the door was a circle, with each quarter coloured differently: pink, blue, red and black. It was spinning wildly.

"Why has he done that?"

"I suppose he doesn't want to be followed," Calcifer shrugged again. _Good, _he thought. Calcifer disliked the look of Howl's eyes. The hollow black filling up his entire iris, blanking out the brilliant blue. Filled with a monstrous lust.


	11. Realisation

The Café owner sipped his coffee nervously, whilst keeping a wary eye on Howl sat in the corner of his shop. His dark brooding presence at the far table made all the other customers anxiously finish their meals and leave, looking behind their shoulders to catch a glimpse of his angry pitch eyes. The owner approached him cautiously once all of the other customers had left, turning over the open sign as he went so that he could talk to Howl quietly. He pulled out the mahogany chair and placed a fresh cup of herbal tea in front of Howl. Howl didn't see any of this, he saw nothing but Prue. Every person walking past the shop was Prue, his reflection in the glass was Prue, the shimmering light from his steaming cup was Prue, she was sat opposite him. Howl's eyes widened as he prepared to lunge at the figure opposite him when his eyes met those of Jeb, the shop owner. The black shrunk in Howl's eyes and turned back to the brilliant blue, clearing suddenly. He was panting heavily and turned away from Jeb, clutching his forehead. Jeb's soft brown eyes scrutinized Howl.

"I've never seen you this bad, my son," he said softly, pushing back the red-brown hair from his forehead. Howl glared at the table, his expression flowing seamlessly from confused, embarrassed, angry and upset. He tilted his head slightly to look at Jeb. His leathery face was kind, but hardened from years of war. There was a faint white scar across his cheekbone in the shape of a Y. Those brown eyes underneath thick black eyebrows, watching his every move. Howl smiled weakly and picked up his tea.

"Just some problems I have to sort through. I'll do it, I just needed some time to think." Howl answered. Jeb cocked his head.

"I didn't like the way you were looking at me," Jeb growled. "You were going to go for me weren't you?" Howl opened his mouth, a lie ready on his tongue, but Jeb held up his hand.

"Your magic has gone a funny colour these past few years, and I'm not sure I like it. You were going to get me. That black in your eye has got me thinking, not about nice things either," Jeb's eyes were as hard as his voice. "You told me you had it under control Howl." Howl slumped in his chair.

"I did," he whispered. Jeb growled.

"Don't let it consume you. I taught you that power because you needed it, you need to be strong enough to control it not the other way round." Howl levelly stared at Jeb, his head high and his blue eyes blazing. Jeb smiled.

"That's better. You have the potential to control it better than I do." Howl nodded and said.

"I've had a lot to take on board recently, I have another guest at my house." Jeb's eyes sharpened.

"Who is it?" He asked brusquely. Howl looked at him curiously.

"A girl," he answered cautiously. Jeb growled under his breath.

"Don't beat around the bush with me Howl. Who is it?" He snarled menacingly. Howl glared right back at him, shocked by Jeb's sudden outburst.

"I don't see why it matters, it's not your business, it's got nothing to do with you!" Howl stood up sharply and walked away from the shop owner, seething. Jeb sighed with irritation.

"Imank was looking for a missing woman." Howl stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widening.

"Why would the sorcerer of Foryyst be looking for anyone…" The question died on Howls lips.

"Don't be naïve Howl. This woman must have been of some importance to the king. She ran onto the black glade, now there is no hide nor hair of her." Howl swallowed loudly, his breathing become faster as he added things up in his head.

"The black glade?" Howl asked nervously. Jeb turned to look at Howl's back, anxious to see his expression. Howl realised who he had saved on the glade, he had taken with him, the Princess of Foryyst. Howl collapsed back onto his chair. "The Princess? This is insane. She said she was beaten by her Father. At first, I recognised the resemblance between the late queen and herself, but I dismissed it. Tyrian…he…" Howl stopped, disgusted with himself at what he had thought about her. How he wanted her, this animal, carnal lust for her subsided deep inside himself once he realised what Tyrian must have tried to do to her, to force her to do… Jeb watched him carefully, answering the question ready on Howl's lips.

"Tyrian did not get off lightly. It appears in the struggle, she hit him across the head with a candelabra. He has a very deep gash on his forehead and a very swollen tongue."

"He tried to rape her, didn't he?" Howl gasped. Jeb's eyes softened slightly as he regarded him.

"He hasn't openly declared that. It would destroy his campaign," he said disgustedly.

"What campaign?" Jeb glared out at the busy street then back to Howl.

"He's trying to start an all out war on Ivangary. He claims that they have kidnapped Prue and have taken her hostage. He also says that the ransom would be for him to forfeit his kingdom to Ivangary." Howl scoffed.

"How can he claim something so ridiculous?" Jeb shook his head.

"To those that know the truth, it is ridiculous. But the tale isn't as quite as unbelievable as it may seem to those ignorant of what happened. Tyrian has always had his eye on Ivangary, he's greedy. So Prue's escape was the perfect opportunity for him to expand his rule." Howl couldn't believe his ears. What she must have been through, what she had to conceal from him, to carry her burden alone.

"Why would he send Imank to look for her?" Howl questioned. Jeb shook his head and wiped his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"I don't know…" The conversation lapsed into silence. Both men were contemplating the situation. A question sprung into Howl's mind.

"How do you know that she went missing on the black glade?" Jeb looked sharply at Howl, his brown eyes piercing Howl's blue. He rested his head on one of his rugged hands.

"I was hunting, trying to exterminate the vermin. I caught sight of your castle and saw Imank sniffing around a while afterwards in beast mode." Howl looked away in anguish as he remembered killing one of the beasts. Jeb sighed faintly and stood up.

"I'd watch my step if I were you Howl. I don't think Imank will relent from his search for the Princess. You cover your tracks well, but be extra wary." Howl's brow creased.

"What should I do? There will be the deaths of millions on my hands…but if I gave her back, Tyrian would…" Jeb sympathised with the torn expression on his face,

"He has been waiting for an excuse for years Howl. It isn't your fault. You've saved her, keep her safe." Howl nodded grimly, stood up and shook his hand.

"Thank you for your council, master." Jeb chuckled and patted his shoulder roughly. Howl smiled and pulled up the hood of his cloak before leaving the shop with a jingle from the doorbell. Jeb stared after him wistfully, his fists clenching in indecision as he watched Howl disappear. He was so unstable, but perhaps this realisation could save him from what had been darkening his soul.


	12. Shopping

PRUE

* * *

I pushed my way through the busy market place with a basket in one hand and Markl's hand in the other. I had recently finished cleaning the main living room and wanted to restock the now dust-free food cupboards. There were a few eggs and a loaf of bread which Markl said would be tonight's dinner. I thought he was joking.

"_Is this all you have?" I asked, shocked. Markl shook his head. _

"_Master Howl doesn't have much time to go shopping. He might go today," he said thoughtfully, toying with one of three eggs on the sparkling dining table. I took another look around the room again. I'd barely just finished it and I was so tired from it. The walls looked a bit grubby so I put some whitewash on the list in my hand, which already had written on it a variety of food from fish to carrots. Markl jumped off his chair and looked at the list._

"_That's quite a long list you got there," he grinned. I smiled back at him and turned over to Calcifer._

"_Is there anything you want, Cal?" His fiery face recoiled in the grate._

"_Pardon?" He looked quite taken aback. _

"_I there anything you want?" I repeated. Markl answered for me._

"_Calcifer doesn't eat food: he eats wood. But sometimes Master Howl gives him some scraps." Calcifer scowled at Markl._

"_I'm not some whimpering dog! I'm a first class fire demon, who enjoys food as much as wood, if only some people understood!" He glared at us. I smirked at him, waiting for an answer to my question. He caught my eye and mumbled._

"_A fish, please." I chuckled and added it to the list, my hair falling over my face as bent my head. I flicked it away, annoyed. I had just washed it out at star lake since I dared not go into Howl's bathroom after I took a peek in. There was barely room to move for all the bottles of whatnot on the walls and floor. I found a dress in the bottom of Markl's wardrobe when I was cleaning it out and washed that too. I was very simple and blue, even now I was still wondering where he had got it. I had Calcifer burn my other dress once I had changed. He thought it was a shame, but I never wanted to see that disgusting thing again. I put down the list and looked in the drawers on the cabinet. An assortment of books and bottles greeted me when I opened one. I took out a bottle that had a label attached to it with a piece of string. I unravelled the string from the neck and placed the bottle backing the drawer. I gathered up my hair and put it in a loose bun. That's better, I thought. _

"_We ready to go Markl?" he nodded, excited and went over to Calcifer's grate. I watched him, curious. He lifted up a loose stone and brought out a pouch and put it in my hand. Calcifer saw the question in my eyes. _

"_We hide most of the money Howl gets for his spells otherwise he just fritters it away on extravagant clothes." I weighed the pouch in my hand._

"_There's quite a lot in here, I think it's more than enough." Markl went over to the basket of laundry and found my cloak. I smiled at him and picked up the basket from the table and grasped his hand tightly. _

"_We'll be back soon Calcifer. If Howl comes back before us, will you tell him where we are?" Calcifer nodded solemnly._

"_I think you need to put your hood up," he stressed. I understood his meaning quite clearly, I didn't want to be spotted. "It's quite cold out there." I nodded at him, my eyes very serious to show I understood. I flicked my hood up and asked Markl to turn the dial to the sea-side marketplace._

The basket was achingly full and I was sure my arm would be seriously bruised once I put it down. I loved the busy atmosphere at the market. All the stall-people were very friendly and talkative. Markl and I broke through the bustle and found ourselves in the direction of the pier.

"Can we go sit on the bench at the end?" Markl asked, eagerly pulling on my hand. I stumbled and laughed with him, watching him run up to the end. I walked much more slowly, lugging the heavy basket with me. I noticed most of the benches were filled, apart from the one at the far end. They were a few old couples eating sandwiches and holding hands. I smiled at the simple but true affection between them all. One bench caught my eye. There was a lone stranger sat on his own. It was Howl. Next to him were a few boxes wrapped with silk ribbons. He sat facing the sea, his eyes closed, the wind playing with his black hair. He looked so peaceful. My breath caught in my throat as I realised how young he looked with his eyes closed. He looked no older than me but I knew for a fact he was at least twenty-five. Those blue eyes matured him a great deal, those all knowing blue eyes. Suddenly they shot open, his nose twitching. I stepped back anxiously, even though I was quite a few yards away. He turned towards me. His face frightened me, those familiar eyes were strangers to me, filled with something animal, they were black.

Again, thank you everyone who is giving so much support on this story. I plan to write at least three more chapters this week since it's the holidays ^^ Thank you thank you J


	13. Understanding

Howl had retired to the closest free bench on the pier, exhausted from all the busy dress shops and nattering women. He had bought Prue lots of dresses, from plain to extravagant and it had eaten up nearly all of the money in his pocket. _It's worth it though_, he thought quietly, playing with the ribbon on top of the nearest box. He had imagined her in every dress that he thought worthy of her figure. He could picture her so clearly in his head, twirling around in each of the dresses he had bought her, smiling softly, thanking him. Out of nowhere, he felt something sharp tear inside his head. The familiar hollow voice blocked out all his senses.

"_Mmmmmm, you can smell her, can't you? The smell of his skin, her hair. It's so vivid, isn't it?" It inhaled deeply inside his head. "I wonder what she…tastes like." The muffled laughter filled his head, threatening to spill over and overcome him. Howl snarled at the cage in his head, but couldn't help but be tempted by the voice. He visualised himself with her, kissing her neck, tasting the soft flavour of the skin on her throat. Her smell was so vivid and fresh in his head, he could almost smell it on the air on the pier. Howl weakly struggled against the wrath of the Beast, and allowed himself to wrapped in the darkness inside it. _

His eyes shot open as he tasted the familiar tang of her scent on his tongue. Howl sharply turned towards her, the beasts control receding with every fiery beat of his heart.

"_Control yourself Howl, for her sake," the flame pleaded._

He felt the darkness fall away from himself as he saw her clearly on the pier. More stunning than the image in his head. She was wearing her wool cloak with the hood up against the wind. He could perceive a blue dress beneath the outer layer of clothing. Her auburn hair was tied loosely behind her head, strands delicately framing her heart-shaped face. Her purple eyes were stricken and filled with alarm as she spotted him out on the bench. Howl stood up immediately, nearly knocking over the boxes in the swift movement. He hastily righted them against the bench and looked back to her. She was smiling softly at his clumsiness. He smiled back awkwardly, dusting down his trousers. Prue approached him as quickly as she could, considering the enormous weight hanging on her arm. Howl suddenly remembered the truth that he had found out that day, he was before royalty. He coughed nervously as she approached.

"I see you've been doing some shopping of your own today," Prue said amusedly as she motioned towards the boxes with her eyes. Howl's mouth opened but nothing came out. It took him a second to regain his voice.

"Not for myself," trying to regain the comfort that he had around her previously. "I bought you some dresses, since the one you arrived in was…ruined." Prue felt a rush of warmth at his thoughtfulness as she looked at the numerous boxes.

"Thank you," she said softly, blushing. She looked away to Markl who was back down the pier towards them.

"Aren't we going to the top bench?" He asked breathlessly as he noticed Howl, who nodded at him. Prue caught this notion between the two but didn't say anything.

"I suppose so, but you're going to have to help your Master with the boxes," she replied turning back to Howl. She caught his soft expression before it vanished in his job of collecting up all the boxes. Markl jumped up to help him, and she led them down to the end of the pier to the empty bench. It was large enough to accommodate the basket and herself, Howl and Markl. She gently set it down on the edge of the bench and sat next to it. Markl ran up next and placed the boxes carefully on the floor before sitting next to her. She felt a pang of mild frustration as he did so as she would rather sit next to Howl. She surprised herself with the loud emotion, but it drained away when Markl smiled up at her. She smiled back at him and as he turned to look back over the pier, she kissed the top of his soft brown spikes. She had come to love this demanding yet sweet child in only a few days. Howl stopped as he watched her display of affection towards Markl. He felt a swift jolt of jealousy as he watched her lips brush the top of his head. He sighed deeply as he continued up to the bench and sat down with them. The sun was already arcing down towards the sea in a bright orange trail. The warmth of the final minutes of sunlight caressed their faces as they watched the sun dip down into the water. Howl peered over at Prue out of the corner of his eye. The light of the sunset lit all of the contours of her face so delicately it made his breath stop. He had never seen a creature hold so much beauty. He forgot himself suddenly and fully turned his head towards her, feeling that he wasn't doing enough justice to her by just peering. Prue, suddenly feeling his eyes on her, turned her head towards him. Their eyes met for an instant, deep purple and brilliant blue clashing so unexpectedly that they both looked away, blushing. Prue reflexively recoiled away from the desire in his eyes, but it was accompanied by admiration that made them so different from Tyrian's. Howl saw the instant fear in her eyes which he now understood, but it softened, reflecting that own expression that he had held. They both smiled as they looked away, understanding each other as if they had known each other forever.


	14. NonExistent Tears

"Grab my hand," Howl whispered to them urgently. Markl complied without complaint, looking at Prue's hesitant face.

"Can I ask why?" She asked awkwardly, still looking at his outstretched hand. Howl opened his mouth to speak, but was beaten by Markl.

"Master Howl is going to transport us back home. It's too far to walk in the dark with all this stuff," Markl gestured to all the boxes and the basket. Prue looked at Howl again and he nodded quickly, moving his and Markl's hands towards her. She looked thoughtful for a moment, then hesitantly placed her palm on the back of his hand, curling her fingers so they were touching Markl's. Howl nodded, a little put out. Prue grasped the basket close to her side whilst revelling at the feel of his skin underneath hers. It didn't seem real to her, it was far too soft, they felt like women's hands. Howl looked in frustration at her hand resting on top of his. He longed to put his other hand on top of it, but it was holding all the boxed dresses to his side. He mumbled a spell rapidly, insuring that their sudden disappearance wasn't seen by the people on the pier, and then got onto the main spell. Markl looked at Prue excitedly, as if something largely anticipated was going to happen. She smirked back at him and looked back at Howl, who was glaring at their hands and then behind the bench anxiously. She blinked, and they disappeared. Her eyes widened in terror as she was enveloped in a bright white light. It was as if all her senses had been pulled out from beneath her feet and she was tumbling, tumbling into this bright white abyss. She tried to put her hands in front of her face so she could see them, there was nothing there, she was gone…she didn't even exist. She cried out in fear, non-existent tears running down her non-existent face. Out of nowhere, something grabbed the wrist that wasn't there very hard. She gasped in pain as she fell hard on a floor that instantly appeared before her. She curled into a ball, trying to capture the breath that had been knocked from her lungs. She heard something stir next her. Howl was on his knees, panting heavily with the boxes tossed all around the immediately familiar living room of the castle. All of their ribbons had gone. An orange rolled past her face from the basket not so very far away from her.

"Damn it!" Howl shouted, making her jump. He turned on her his eyes blazing. "Why the hell did you let go?!" She looked at him reproachfully.

"You didn't specify what was going to happen when you all of a sudden, launched into this transportation," Prue said angrily, trying to get up. She fell back down again, there was no strength in her at all. She felt small hands on her arms.

"Prue?" Markl asked cautiously. She put her hand on top of one of his, trying to breathe. Howl stared at her, his eyes desperate.

"I…," he began breathlessly. "I…nearly…lost you…" He looked at her for a few moments, relishing the precious face he had nearly let slip into the void. Prue tentatively watched his pained expression as he tried to catch his breath, glaring at the floorboards beneath his hands. She struggled for a moment and lifted her hand off Markl's. She touched Howl's fingers delicately and closed her eyes, not wanting to see his expression.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Howl flinched for a moment, and then softened at her touch. He held her hand hard and brushed his lips across her fingertips.

"Forgive me," he whispered, before collapsing onto the floor beside her. Prue's eyes shot open as he thudded, unconscious, on the floor beside her. He still held her hand tightly. Her eyes scanned his face desperately. She used all her strength to crawl closer to him, just to make sure he was breathing. Sure enough, she heard and felt his breath flowing strongly. She sighed with relief before passing out herself. He still held her hand, and the tip of his nose barely touched her forehead.

CALCIFER

* * *

The stupid fool. I can't believe he did something so idiotic. I tried vainly to see over the couch to see what they were doing. I huffed in anxiety, sending out sparks with my scalding breath. Markl stood up and I looked up at him expectantly. He paused for a minute before answering.

"They're both sleeping," he said quietly. "I've never seen Howl so tired." I huffed.

"He should have told her about what would happen if she let go, the…the…" I failed to come up with a good enough word. Markl came round the couch and sat down heavily on it.

"I thought she was gone forever, she just disappeared…We nearly lost her…I was so scared Calcifer." He sniffed and I looked back at him. I could see he loved the Princess even after a few days. My expression softened slightly, then he smiled.

"Howl lost almost all the ribbons in the void," he said cheerfully. "But at least we have all the food. Oh! I'll get you your fish Calcifer, she got a wood smoked one especially." I grinned at him. As he got up to go over to the basket, I glimpsed the corner of Howl's foot. I glared at it, I wished it would burst into flames. Why did he travel through the void? Why the most dangerous. He must have wanted to get away, get away fast. What had he seen that was such a threat to them? I brooded darkly until Markl shoved the fish into my face.


	15. Heart Of Fire

Howl woke slowly, not wanting to give up the darkness that held him so comfortably. His eyes slowly blinked open, his surroundings fuzzy. Before him he saw an expanse of red-brown hair, slightly tousled. His eyes were wide once he inhaled a delicious scent from her skin. His eyes rolled shut in pleasure as he got a little closer, burying his face in her hair. He inhaled deeply. The scent of orange-flower was almost overwhelming, sharp, clean and citrus with darker notes of rosewood and aniseed. Howl felt a twinge in his head as the beast stirred at her scent, but he locked it away before it became too powerful. It roared in anguish, but he ignored it. His hand grasping hers, held it all the more tightly as he placed his other hand flat on her upper back. His lips brushed her forehead as he moved his head further down to rest his forehead against hers. It tickled her even in her sleep and her nose twitched in response. He took one last shuddering breath before getting slowly to his knees. He looked down at her sleeping form, watching her breathe in and out. His expression softened and became tender. He leaned back down and softly kissed her forehead. The instant his lips touched her skin, a fierce fire exploded inside his chest, burning him up from the inside. One hard beat of white hot fire shook his whole body, he gasped in pain. It scorched him for just a moment before receding back into the cool icy darkness inside him. He paused for a moment, his breath hissing through his teeth. He recollected himself for a few seconds, then he put his arms underneath her neck and legs and lifted her up. _What was that_, he thought. As he rose from behind the couch, his eyes locked with those of the fire demon. Howl swallowed as he gazed into the burning orbs, bright blue with frustration and anger. He filled his grate entirely, his mouth a mass of curling green flames. The top of his head licked the ceiling, scorching the wood. Howl watched his display angrily, scowling back at Calcifer.

"What are you doing?!" Howl hissed, clutching Prue closer to him. Calcifer saw his arms tighten around her, further increasing his anger.

"Put. Her. Down," He snarled at Howl, sending out sparks that hissed and died on the floor. Howl bit back an angry retort, but was scared of waking the girl in his arms. He slowly walked around the couch an lay her down at one end, never taking his eyes off Calcifer. Calcifer twitched around wildly in his grate, desperate to move from it, his flames flickering with an impatience that Howl couldn't place. He put up his hands and sat on the end of the couch by her feet. Calcifer's gaze flicked towards him momentarily, then back to Prue, scanning her wildly. Something in Howl's head clicked.

"It you," he whispered, glaring at him accusingly. Calcifer looked up at him, almost ashamed. "It's you, isn't it?" Howl almost wanted to laugh at his realisation, but daren't. He kneeled down next to Calcifer, who had looked away from Howl's searching gaze. There was such an expression of compassion on Howl's face, it would have melted any woman on sight. Calcifer peered up at him, his flames turning a darker red. Howl whispered softly.

"You love her, don't you?" Calcifer looked away immediately, embarrassed. He exhaled softly and nodded minutely. Howl gave a sad smile and sank down lower, slightly in shock. He laughed softly and said.

"That's why things have been so tight between us recently. Ha, it all comes to light." He looked back to Prue, sleeping so peacefully on the couch. His smile lessened slightly. "I can see why you were so angry at me, what we could have both lost…" He looked back to Calcifer, who's fiery face was softened with sorrow. _What he could have lost,_ thought Howl. _But what he can never have._

"I'm sorry Cal," touching the flame very gently with his fingertips. He flinched a little as the flames curled around his hand, but the heat died down once he touched the beating fire within him. His hand closed around the thumping organ very gently and picked it up. Calcifer seemed a little uncertain as Howl picked him up, but once he realised what he was doing he relaxed immediately. Howl cupped his hands around the beating flame and walked on his knees towards Prue. Once he arrived in front of her, he held out his hands so Calcifer was beside her head. Calcifer tentatively let a few blue strands of flame caress her face, the cold heat softly kissed her cheeks. The full force of Calcifer's emotion scorched Howl's chest with a white fire than ran through his veins, spreading throughout his entire body. Howl shuddered in agony, this hot, fiery throbbing was similar to the pain he had experienced when he had kissed her. The fire lasted a moment before cooling into a soothing warmness that calmed him instantly, and remained. Calcifer leaned a little closer and touched his flaming lips to her forehead. She stirred a little and smiled. Calcifer leaned away and looked back to Howl, who was gasping at the new heat than ran through his body. Calcifer smiled sadly.

"I'm going to let you love her Howl, for me and for yourself. You deserve something of your heart which you hold in your hands." Howl smiled softly at the fire and placed it back into the grate. Once he had let his heart go he felt his chest, amazed with the new intensity of the fire. He turned to look at Prue and the fire increased in heat and size. He gasped in pain and looked away: the fire died down.

"it will be painful at first," Calcifer explained. "But you will grow used to it, grow to desire it…learn to love it." Howl, eyes wide, nodded.

"So this is what it feels like," he whispered. He knew nothing of this heat in his chest. It was superior to the thrill of kissing the other girls. But, if such a reaction comes from just looking at her…what would happen if he kissed her…properly…looking into those large purple eyes…. The fire stirred at just the thought.

"Now," Calcifer said, interrupting Howl's thoughts. "You can explain to me what you were doing travelling through the void."

I cannot thank all you lovely people enough for all the support you've given me throughout the story. It's still a very long way off finishing. As I've said before, the impending doom of exams is approaching and I don't have a lot of time to write. I do dribs and drabs when I can, but once I've finished my GCSE's…ho ho ho J, I'll be cranking out a few chapters a week. Again, thanks for your patience and I'm glad so many people are enjoying my story as much as they are ^^

Love,

Em xxxx


	16. The Truth

PRUE

I woke so slowly, I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or not. I heard Howl's voice: smooth with a husky edge, and Calcifer's crackling whisper. At first, their words were inaudible, just a soothing quiet mumble that almost sent me straight back into sleep. Their words suddenly got a little louder and clearer to me until I could make them out.

"No, I don't think he saw us…I saw him first. I don't think he makes an effort to conceal himself anymore." Who were they talking about? I wondered, steadily becoming more alert. Calcifer sighed.

"Are you sure it was him?" I realised suddenly that my feet were on Howl's lap. His hands were resting lightly on top of them, but even his light touch made me blush. I begged that they wouldn't notice the spreading red on my cheeks, but they carried on their conversation.

"I cannot forget his eyes Cal, he was definitely on the lookout for something. I didn't think Tyrian would be on our trail so quickly." My heart froze for a moment, chilling my blood. _Howl knew? How could he? _I asked myself. I didn't think that Calcifer would betray my secret to Howl…No, he can't have, there wouldn't be any gain for him. Who told him? I flustered for a minute in their silence. Where could he have found that information out? If Calcifer didn't tell him, who did? Tyrian…just thinking his name made my skin crawl. how could he have found out where I was so quickly…or perhaps it was just luck. Then Howl spoke.

"Imank hasn't changed over the years…those black eyes…the same expression." I shot up at the mention of his name, startling Howl so much he nearly went over the side of the couch. I stared at them, eyes wide and gasping for breath. Imank…I could never forget his face either. He had an evil sneer that simply terrified me as a child and those piercing black eyes stared right through you. He was head sorcerer in Foryyst, appointed just before my Father died. To hear he was on my trail turned my blood cold at the thought. There was always an aura of menace that surrounded him, the last time I saw him was not two months ago, and he still petrified me. There was something about him that just called out an instinct in me just to flee, to get far, far away as quick as I possibly could. Howl watched me cautiously, a startled expression in those blue eyes. There was something in them that calmed me somewhat. I looked to Calcifer and questioned him with my eyes. He had a slightly embarrassed expression as he shrugged. I turned back to Howl.

"You know. Everything. Everything about me." His expression changed into that of sadness and compassion. He reached is hand out towards me, but I cowered away. I hung my head in shame, tears spilling silently over my cheeks. I wanted to laugh at myself…I just couldn't control myself.

"I have to go," I mumbled. I got up and tried to run, but stumbled over myself. Howl swiftly caught my hand and steadied me, but that was even more humiliating.

"Steady there," he said softly, holding my shoulder gently. I turned my face away from his searching gaze, discomfited. His finger touched my chin softly and lifted my head up to look at him. There was so much empathy in his eyes I couldn't bear to look at him.

"I just need to clear my head a little," I murmured. He thought for a moment and nodded, closing his eyes. He relinquished my hand and I steadily turned towards the door. I opened the door to star lake, walked outside, let the door close shut and sobbed on the grass.

Howl watched her leave sadly. He turned back to Calcifer.

"Do you think she heard what we said?" Calcifer frowned at him.

"Undoubtedly," he replied. "What else would get her upset like that?" Howl nodded and collapsed back onto the couch. Calcifer watched him cautiously as he clutched at his chest painfully.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Howl nodded.

"It throbs like someone's poured acid down my throat." Caclifer chuckled, but his smile died down.

"Imank wouldn't have been able to track you through the void. It was a wise decision, I'm grateful." Howl smiled at him, pain in those blue eyes. He thought back to when he was but fourteen and in competition with Imank. Jeb had chosen those two out of one-hundred to complete the course. He remembered the words well.

"_Remember these words well: Imank…Howl. This power is one not to be messed with. It is not to show off, it is not something to be taken lightly. You need a strong mental attitude to control it. If you do not…it will consume you."_

Next chapter will be on Howl's schooldays with Imank ^^ Thank you again for all your support J


	17. Imank

Alone in a rich red room, two boys stood side by side. One boy said quietly.

"I don't know what Master means by sending us here in all this manner just to meet some Queen." The older of the two snorted at him.

"You really are ignorant Howl, it's a great honour to have a meeting with the Queen. One day, one of us will serve her as the head Sorcerer of Foryyst. It matters to behave as best as possible so to increase out chances." Howl laughed at him.

"It's easy for you to say Imank, you're older than me. You'll certainly get the position, because you're of age. Besides, I don't want to be a head Sorcerer. I want to live a free life where I don't have to be attached to anyone or anything." Imank frowned at the young boy.

"Don't be ridiculous, we've trained to do this. We were hand-picked from hundreds for this job. You're silly and ignorant, you know nothing of the world." Howl scoffed and turned away.

"That's rich coming from you."

"You should look at someone when you're speaking to them," Imank sneered at Howl. The insolent blonde-haired boy glared back at Imank.

"Why? Does the message not get through to you? Hmmm?" The younger boy glared at the older, blue eyes boring into the black. Imank's eyes narrowed, and he turned away. There was a five year difference between the two boys and it frustrated Imank that Howl was on the same level as him. It made his talent seem like nothing at all. Howl was a head shorter than Imank, and his light blonde hair contrasted sharply with Imank's jet black. Imank had a sallow looking face, his cheekbones sharp in his face and his slender frame skeletal. His ugliness only amplified Howl's handsome face, who was only fourteen and still to come into his own. They stood a metre away and looked straight ahead of them. They were stood in a large hall opposite the large doors at the other end. The room was furnished with vases and pots from across the world. Fresh bright colours spattered across the red floor, curling up and around the pillars that lead from the thrones at one end to the doors. Imank stood up straight, his shoulders back and chest out. Howl pulled a face at him and walked around to the thrones. Imank span around towards him.

"What are you doing, you fool," he snapped sharply. Howl grinned playfully and continued his examination of the ornate chairs. Imank huffed and span back around.

"You're still a child," he sneered. "You obviously don't understand the importance of this meeting."

"You should look at someone when you're speaking to them," Howl replied, grinning. Imank snarled at him. The kohl-rimmed eyes glared at him, they were on fire. His teeth started to elongate and his ears sharpened to points. His black hair shifted and rippled as ebony feathers grew between the strands. Howl looked back at him with some superiority in his glance.

"If master sees you transforming, he's not going to be happy," Howl taunted. Imank's anger drained from him instantly and became a mild frustration. All of the distortions shrank back into his skin rapidly, making him grunt in pain. Howl snorted at him.

"You should learn to control your temper Imank," he said patronisingly with a smirk. "You haven't mastered partial transformation yet, turning back is still painful for you." Imank turned back to the boy. Howl smiled at him smugly and lifted a fully transformed hand. The long white talons on his fingers gleamed in the light, his hand covered in a golden downy fur. His eyes yellows and his pupils cleft, leaving him with a ferocious appearance. Imank was transfixed as the boy rotated his hand in the light, admiring the sheen. The door slammed open and Howl's transformation vanished as quickly as it had appeared. Imank glared at the boy before watching their Master pace towards them.

"Master Jeb," Imank said solemnly, bowing his head. Jeb nodded at him and at Howl who returned back to Imank's side.

"The queen is coming, remember everything I said to you before," he said to them, Imank answered with a curt nod. I figure entered the doorway and caught Howl's eye. It was a young girl, no more than seven with long auburn ringlets down to her shoulders. She was the prettiest little girl he had ever seen. Her perfect heart-shaped face looked like porcelain with large purple eyes rimmed with pretty black eyelashes. She cocked head at Howl and looked at the other two. Her Mother came up behind her, startling the girl a little. The child was an exact replica of her Mother: the same hair, the same shaped face. Howl was captivated by the sight and realised that his mouth was open. He shook himself and looked at Jeb. He saw that Imank was sneering at him but he didn't retaliate. The Queen took the little girl's hand and walked her down towards the men. Jeb turned and bowed, and the two younger followed suit. The Queen gave a small sad smile and embraced Jeb. Howl looked back to the girl who was staring at him curiously. He sank down onto the balls of his feet and nodded at her. She took at brave step closer and reached out her small hand.

"Your eyes are pretty," she said innocently. Howl smiled and touched her hand.

"Not as pretty as yours," he replied. She laughed, her voice high and light and returned to her Mother. Howl noticed that Jeb was talking about them but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the girl that captivated him so. Imank nudged him and his concentration broke. His looked at the Queen who was staring at him expectantly. He flustered and bowed deeply. The Queen laughed at him and Imank scoffed.

"I was asking for your name," she said, her voice angelic. "But I suppose you were nervous. Such a handsome face," she remarked, her finger tapped underneath his chin and flicked the hair out of his eyes. "There's no need to hide it behind all this hair." He blushed and smiled. She smiled back, but there was a sadness in those green eyes that never dissipated. He looked back to those purple eyes and, for a moment, nothing else existed.

Howl shook his head eleven years later at the memory. He laughed at himself and Calcifer looked up at him.

"I never knew I met her. I forgot about that little girl." Calcifer shared his memory and smiled.

"She looks like her Mother," the flame remarked softly. Howl nodded, stood up and stretched out his long legs. Calcifer watched him yawn.

"What are you doing?" He asked as Howl walked towards the door. Howl turned back to him.

"I'm going to see how she's doing, it's been over and hour." Calcifer frowned.

"Is that wise?" Howl shrugged and opened the door, smiling at the thought of the little girl who he had met, and found again.


	18. Comfort

Hello Peoples :)

I've got the bulk of my exams over and done with, all that's left is Maths, tssk

Thank you all for the reviews and the favourites and the story alerts. I know I've said this before but they mean the world to me on this website. 

A massive THANK YOU to all of you, and I'll get on with my story ^^

Howl walked out into the open air, the sunlight shattering bronze on his face. There was a slight chill in the air as the sun was setting over the lake, the bright orange orb set alight the water and threw an array of colours into the sky from a light pink to dusky peach. A breeze tousled his dark hair as he spotted the blue dress sat at the edge of the lake. Prue was curled up into a tight ball, her arms around her legs and her head resting on her knees. A small smile lit his face as he slowly walked towards her without a sound. The soft grass bent underneath his footsteps, softening the sound of his walk. All that could be heard of him was the sound of his gentle breathing and the brush of his clothes against his skin. As silent as his approach was, Prue's ears pricked and her head swung round to face him, auburn hair flying. He stopped immediately as he saw the fear in her eyes, holding out his palms towards her. She relaxed, her face melancholy and turned away from him. Howl sighed and sat down beside her. They were silent for several minutes, choosing to watch the setting sun in a quiet companionship. Howl felt the tension blaze between them, his fire smouldering at their closeness.

"I feel ashamed," Prue whispered, almost silently. Howl turned to her, his expression tender. She glanced at those blue eyes filled with sympathy, and turned back to the lake, a blush spreading on her cheeks.

"I don't blame you from hiding anything from me, to the contrary, I approve of what you did. I certainly wouldn't have gone declaring it to anyone and everyone I met. You're silence is understandable," he said gently. She nodded and he continued softly. "I'm so sorry. I'm afraid I can't comfort you as well as I wish I could." A small smile appeared on her lips.

"You're not doing as bad as you think," she replied tenderly, watching him out of the corner of her eyes. He chuckled quietly. They both looked back out onto the horizon, a pair of swallows darted across the surface of the water, dipping and swerving elegantly together until they flew over their heads. Prue stretched out her legs and dipped her toes in the water, watching the ripples span away from her. Howl watched her carefully as an expression of pleasure flowed across her face.

"The water's still warm," she said, edging forwards closer to rest her feet in the crystalline water. "This reminds me of when my Father was still alive," she said even softer. Howl's eyes softened as a sad smile graced her lips. "I was only very young and he took me and my Mother to a lake similar to this. It was surrounded by fields of flowers and mountains way out to the west, snow on the peaks. The water was clear as day, and there was barely a cloud in the sky. The water was so warm…warmer than this." She closed her eyes at the memory and Howl took this chance move a little closer to her. She continued. "Father left the following day…I never saw him again." A tear leaked from her closed eyes and rested above her cheekbone. Gathering his courage, Howl brushed her cheek with his fingertips. To his surprise, she leaned into his hand and put her own over his. Her touch was gentle, but he winced as the flame flared within him, burning at the beast which whispered in his head. She opened her eyes and gazed at him, purple meeting blue with a soft clash. She reached out her other hand and tentatively touched the hollow of his cheek. He closed his eyes at her touch, breathing in the scent of her skin. He reached out and brushed his thumb against her trembling lips, feeling the heat of her breath.

"Howl…" she whispered, but he put his finger across her lips, silencing her. He opened his eyes and they burned like the flame in his chest. She locked her gaze onto his and understood in that instant how much she cared for him, how much he cared for her. He moved his hands up so his fingertips were buried in her hair and his thumbs beside her eyes. They didn't lose eye contact even until his face was inches from hers. She felt his sweet breath against her face, her heart was hammering inside her chest, she couldn't bear this tension that was a blazing inferno. He closed his blue eyes and opened his lips slightly, his desire coursing through his veins with the fire in his chest growing ever hotter, he wanted it to burn faster. She placed her hands against his chest, expecting to feel a heart beat as strong as hers…but she felt nothing. She put her hand exactly above the place where his heart would be but there was nothing but the heat of his skin. Suddenly, a call echoed through the field, cutting through the tension between them like a knife.

"HOOOOWWWWWWLLLLLLLL…PRRRRRUUUUUEEEEEE!" Cried the unexpected voice of Markl from the door of the castle. Both their hands dropped immediately and even Howl blushed a little. He cursed under his breath as the child came thundering towards them. Prue noticed and took a strand of his hair beneath his fingers. He turned to her and she mouthed at him.

"Another time, perhaps." She pressed her lips together expectantly, waiting for his answer. He smirked at her expression, touched his finger to his lips and pressed it against hers. She grinned and made out to bite it but Howl flinched back playfully. Markl stopped in front of them, breathless, and fell into Prue's arms. Over his shoulder, Prue smiled at Howl and he at her just as the sun set over the horizon.


	19. Realisation II

PRUE

_That sunset with Howl, both of us looking out onto Star Lake. I tried to remain light-hearted, but it was so hard when I felt embarrassed of how out of control I was. I never really was impulsive, but that night with Howl, I just wanted everything to go away. My heritage, my step-father, my old life: I wanted it all just to disappear so that I was just a normal girl, and that living in the moving castle with Howl, Calcifer and Markl was how I'd always lived. _

_But things were never really that simple: they never would be. But that moment when Howl held my face between his palms, it was so easy to forget everything that had ever happened and all that existed was me and him. I could see the frustration in his face when Markl came bounding towards us, completely oblivious to what had been happening. But, I never even knew about how he really felt, or even I for that matter. It surprised me that I had been ignoring everything that I felt towards Howl. _

_Of course, I felt gratitude, warmness and that we had some kind of friendship. But that just showed how completely ignorant I was of the ways of the heart. I knew I loved Markl, that was an easy, carefree love that wasn't to be questioned or otherwise thought about. But Howl? When I smiled at him over Markl's shoulder, there was sharpness his gaze that I never really saw before. An extreme clarity that was so easy to discern. I knew in that moment exactly what his thoughts were, his emotion was so clear to me. I don't know what kind of light I had in my eyes. I was at once confused, dazed, exhilarated: my head a mixture of emotions where nothing was clear._

_I cared very deeply for Howl, but did I love him? I felt as if I had no control over myself when I said to him, "another time". What was I thinking? I said it without any kind of control, but now, perhaps he thinks that I feel exactly the same way. I don't even know exactly what I feel, but I knew it was so wrong of me to say that to him but I just couldn't help it. I felt like I had led him on, but another part of me was crying out that this was exactly what I wanted. I wanted him. Even the thought of him sent a fire through my body, an intense thrill, excitement. Was this love? Or maybe, when Markl was working on a spell and he's casually look at me and throw me a smile that made his eyes so bright my breath would catch in my throat. Or perhaps, when he was laughing with Calcifer and his beaming smile made my cheeks feel warm and made me grin. _

_Poems described love as a warmth inside of you that radiated when you were with a certain person. But what I felt was so much more intense that I just wanted to end the tension and just scream at the top of my lungs. All of my pent up energy wanted to break free in one remarkable moment that just happened to slip between my fingers like sand when Markl came rushing towards us. Howl made me feel like I was worthy of anything and everything. His every attention to me has always been delivered with a care and warmth that I didn't even notice until now. He saved me, nursed me, laughed with me, teased me, complimented me…perhaps even loved me and I was so absorbed in myself and the past that I failed to recognise any of it until this point where he nearly kissed me. I was so self-centred it made me want to laugh out loud until I was driven mad. But that one, invigorating delight where he held me in his hands. _

_I think I knew without even knowing: I had always loved him._

Howl stood up from his seat in the grass and watched a deep purple darkness envelope the lake. He felt he was so close, yet so unbelievably far away. The fire in his chest made him want to beg at Prue's feet, pleading with her. It was the closest they had ever been whilst both of them were actually awake and aware of their actions. The places where she pressed her hands against his chest tingled with an icy pleasure that counteracted the heat inside. It was a cool, luscious relief from the heat that never abated. Howl carefully watched Prue as she stood up and shook her dress, dislodging the few strands of grass that had found their way there. She grasped Markl's hand tightly and looked at him. A provocative glance with a slight smile on her lips. He smiled crookedly. _I may have corrupted her innocence,_ he thought wickedly, leading the way back up to the castle.

A bit of a short chapter this one, but I hope it gave a little bit of insight to what was going on in Prue's head because I feel like I've neglected her a bit ^^. 

Thanks again for the reviews and favs, I love you all !


	20. Losing Control

Calcifer watched anxiously as Howl, Prue and Markl walked through the door. Calcifer had purposely sent out Markl to go and collect them because, firstly, he wanted to see what they were doing, and secondly, he was running out of wood and was hungry. They walked in in silence, Prue grasping Markl's hand and Howl was looking slightly bereft. _What has gone on? _Calcifer thought. He was curious to find out what Howl had said and done whilst he had been gone. Howl turned towards Calcifer and grinned at him. The smile reached his eyes and transformed his face completely. He looked…happy. Calcifer tried to remember seeing him as joyful as he was now. He felt the tendrils of Howl's thoughts resonating through the source of heat in his chest. Calcifer's eyes widened in surprise as Howl shared the memory of what he had just done. He felt a pang of jealousy but quickly cast it off, it was not his place anymore. He could hear a low humming sound resonating from the fire heart inside Howl. He was ecstatic, and was struggling to keep it under control. Calcifer cast him a warning smile, but was otherwise happy for him.

"Well," Prue started, startling everyone in the room. "We should put away these groceries before they get spoiled." She picked up the basket from the floor and rested it on one of the worktops. She pulled out a tomato and looked at it thoughtfully. "Perhaps we could have tomato soup for supper." Markl exclaimed dramatically.

"We haven't had tomato soup for so long!" She smiled down at him and ruffled his hair. Howl smiled softly and reached around her waist and grabbed the basket handle, making her jump.

"I'll help putting things away," he murmured softly into her hair. She sighed softly and swatted him away playfully. Calcifer noticed the new closeness between the two, which both made him upset and hopeful. _Perhaps she has changed him, _he thought. The three bustled around the room: Prue chopping ingredients, Markl fetching pots and setting out bowls and Howl glancing at Prue at intervals between putting items on shelves. She felt his gaze and their eyes met for a moment. Their eyes conveyed a message so personal it made Prue blush and smile. She knew that he knew that she knew. Howl finished quickly and brushed past her, causing Prue to tremble. He quickly gathered up the boxes of dresses and turned back to her.

"I'll put these out of the way upstairs. You can look at them after we've eaten." He finished talking with a wink and headed up the stairs. Prue watched him out of the corner of her eye. Markl brought a large pan filled with olive oil to the fireplace and put a huge log on top of Calcifer. He hissed at the boy with surprise, but began eating at the wood with vigour. Prue gathered up the chopped onions and tomatoes and put them in a bowl. She also put some of the larger tomatoes into a large pestle and brought the lot over to the couch.

"Markl, can you grind up those tomatoes to make a nice thick paste?" She asked gently. Markl grinned widely and set to work. She turned to Calcifer who was watching her with large burning eyes.

"I never thought you'd fall for his charms," he said quietly enough that only Prue could hear. She blushed and looked away from him, toying with the chopped onions and tomatoes on her lap.

"I think he's changed…from what he used to be," she replied with a small smile. Calcifer nodded.

"Yes, and for the better," then in a quieter voice. "I'm happy for you." Prue laughed kindly and was silent. They carried on making the soup in silence, unaware of Howl watching them from the top of the stairs. He felt free, weightless…happy. He turned his back on them and went into his room. He pulled one of the dresses out of the box.

It was a dark purple with three quarter length sleeves that opened like lilies, it would bring out the colour in her eyes. He laid each of the ten dresses out onto the bed, imagining her in each one, spinning around and sighing his name. He sank down onto the floor and closed his eyes, imagining every sleek line, every smooth curve of her body in his arms. As he thought, he didn't notice the dark tendrils smoke their way through his brain, caressing it, controlling it. Only once it had finished snaking around his very thoughts did Howl notice and struggled violently in his mind. He felt every snarl hiss through his teeth, the agonising elongation of his fingers as they ended in sharp, black talons. His back arched violently as feathers and fur pushed through his skin. Gasping in terror, the last of his control slipped away from him as the beast fully overcame him. The fire in his chest beat feebly against the strain of darkness from the centre of his mind as it began to elapse his sight.

_No, no, no, no, no, no! _He cried out silently as his talons raked the floorboards beneath him, causing a horrible screeching noise as the wood protested against the force. Howl was terrified, his thoughts of Prue had caused him to lose control of the barriers in his mind and the beast had broken free. It began to flex it's control over his body, rolling the muscles in his back, carving deep into the wood. There was nothing Howl could do to stop it's dominating presence commandeering his body.

"Howl?" A questioning call came from the bottom of the stairs. It was Prue. Howl panicked as the beast smiled with his lips and began to crawl towards the door, the claws clacking harshly with every step.

_Shit! Don't hurt her, don't hurt her! Damn it! _Another twinge of pain gripped him as a tail grew at the base of his spine. It swished menacingly from side to side like a cats, knocking over bottles as it did.

"Howl?" The call was much smaller, with a twinge of fear. Her dread excited the beast even more, filling his muscles with adrenaline. The beast spoke to Howl.

_I'm going to hurt her, I'm going to make you watch as she calls out your name in terror. Watch as she fears you. I'll start with her face, an eye perhaps. Her blood will be delicious, maybe I'll bite off her tongue, crush her throat, drink her. And you will be powerless to stop it, you will watch as I devour her in your body. I will eat her heart. You will kill her with your own hands._

It began to laugh savagely as Howl heard footsteps on the stairs. Howl cried out with his mind and his heart.

_CALCIFER! SAVE HER!_

**Well then. Sorry I haven't written for so long, had a bit of a writers block ^^. Exams are officially FINISHED, so many more chapters to come. Thanks for enjoying (: **


	21. Burning Black Eyes

PRUE

I crept slowly up the stairs, cautious. I'd heard strange noises downstairs and Calcifer looked almost terrified when he heard them, almost in pain.

_There's nothing to be scared of. It's only Howl, I'm not afraid of him, _I thought. I approached the top of the stairs and called his name once more, much quieter than before. My voice trembled and cracked over my tongue, betraying my unconscious fear about the strange noises I'd heard. The fact that he wasn't replying to my calls made me even more scared. I froze just as my foot was hovering over the top step. A blood-churning snarl ripped from the partially open door of Howl's bedroom. It cut straight through me, sharp and cold. It brought me back to the beast on the black glade: it's blood-thirsty glare as it pounced, the gurgling growl from it's mutated throat.

I swallowed nervously as I saw a shadow approach from the dark depths of the room. My breath caught in my throat, I dared not breathe. I backed away, my heart thumping in my mouth. I suddenly felt very small, whatever was in there: it wasn't Howl. Claws curled slowly around the side of the door out of the darkness, gouging the wood as if it was butter. _Where is Howl? _I screamed in my mind, desperately glancing at the door and the stairs behind me. I opened my mouth to scream, but all that came out was a hoarse whisper.

Another snarl, much louder than before. The claws suddenly began to convulse erratically on the wood, gouging deeper and deeper. With a loud crash, they peeled away and disappeared back into the room with a flash of fire and light that scorched from the room and the hall in front of me. I fell backwards onto the floor, inches from the stairs, crying out and covering my eyes with my hands. I heard a long, chilling ululation accompanied with a sharp yell and the slam of the door.

Panting with terror, I cautiously opened my eyes upon the blackened, sooty hallway. The door to Howl's bedroom was shut, but the marks remained. I slowly got to my feet, coughing, leaning against the dirty walls. The filth came away on my palm, I glanced down at it. The thick layer of black soot crumbled and fell away as I flexed my hand. A pained moan escaped from behind the door. It was Howl, I knew that voice anywhere. Without even thinking about the beast-like creature that had tried to emerge from his room, I flung the door open.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

She almost fell into the room as the door fell away from her off it's hinges. The harsh slap of wood against wood made her flinch away reflexively. The door threw up a thick layer of soot, clouding her vision for a brief moment. As it began to settle, she glimpsed Howl's pale face between strands of his dark hair. As she approached, she suddenly realised he was naked. Her mouth dropped open as her eyes trailed down past his sleek body, suddenly realising what she was doing she shut her eyes tight.

_Look at his face, just his face, eyes on his face, _she thought desperately, flushing a deep red. Quickly averting her eyes from Howl, she walked over to the cupboards in search of a blanket to cover him up so she wasn't tempted to sneak a peek.

_Why me? Why is he even naked? He just came upstairs to put away the dresses, _then it struck her. She picked up one of the strangely clean dresses and flung it over him why trying to not look at him.

_Perhaps he put a spell on them to keep them clean. _She approached him anxiously, looking around for any sign of the beast_. _Once certain of the beast's strange disappearance, she knelt down by Howl's head. Her large eyes swept over his face nervously, looking for any sign of injury. She placed her palm on his forehead, meaning to test his temperature. The moment her skin came in contact with his, she flinched back immediately. His skin was searing, it was like touching a hot stove. She pressed her palm against her cheek, remarkably it wasn't burned or injured in any way. Prue cautiously pressed her finger against his cheek, ready to withdraw it at any sign of heat. Strangely, it had cooled considerably. Her fingertips probed his face, the heat was receding quickly.

_I wonder…_Her hands stroked down his neck, and onto his shoulders. He was freezing, gradually getting colder the further down she went. She got as far as his chest and wasn't prepared to go any further. She took back her hands, placing them on her thighs, pondering over what had happened.

_Was the beast Howl? _The blush on her cheeks receded, her eyes drunk in the sight of his glorious body. There wasn't a hair on his chest, just smooth pale skin stretched taught over moderately hard muscles. The dress covered from his feet to just above his navel. Curious, she lightly touched the muscles in his abdomen. They were almost solid, but icy cold. Her fingertips fluttered up to his chest, her brows furrowed in concentration. She pressed her palm against his chest. No heartbeat…nothing…dead. It was as before when they had almost kissed beside Star Lake, no pulse, yet he was alive. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she pressed her head against his chest. There was no sound at all.

_Is he… _Before she could even finish her thought, a cold hand pressed against the side of her head. With a gasp of breath, Howl began to breathe. It rattled in his throat, almost like a laugh. Pinned against his chest, Prue had nowhere to move. She struggled against the force of his hand, but he was just too strong.

"Howl? Howl?" She gasped, feeling the bones in her face start to protest against the force from his hand. A dark chuckle rippled from his chest and her blood froze. It wasn't Howl's voice. His fingers curled in her hair and lifted her head up, his other hand clamping against her cheek. Howl swiftly sat up and brought her face inches from his, jerking her neck mercilessly, making her cry out in pain. She shut her eyes, fearing what she might see. What was wrong with him, why was he doing this?

She had never thought in a million years that Howl would ever knowingly hurt her like this. She felt his breath on her face, sweet and strangely hot. He gripped her chin hard and turned her head from side to side, as if he was inspecting a piece of meat. She felt his laughter vibrate through his arms. Fearfully, she opened her eyes. His eyes were black, clouded. His iris was stained pitch and it was burning, boring into her to the point where it was bordering on painful. It was like looking into a light that was far too bright for far too long. There was an edge of mockery in those dense black eyes, as if he was disgusted with the very sight. He cocked his head, like a curious animal inspecting its prey beneath its claws.

"Scream for me," he muttered quietly, grinning darkly as he did so. Her eyes were wide with fear, her body shaking in terror of this monster that was Howl. The voice was a distorted version of Howl's, deeper, husky, almost a growl. He ragged her face forwards, resting his mouth close to her ear.

"Scream for him," he snarled. Prue closed her eyes. This wasn't Howl, it couldn't be Howl. She brought her hand up and rested it on his cheek. She felt him flinch but didn't stop. She brought her mouth very close to his ear and whispered.

"Howl, come back to me. Find me, Howl. Don't lose yourself in this thing you've become." Howl hissed through his teeth, a gasp of pain. The grip on her chin loosened and his hand fell away from her. Free, she leaned backwards and looked into those black eyes filled with confusion, pain, hatred. She touched his face anxiously, her fingertips fluttering over his cheekbones. Those black eyes locked onto hers with such a furious burning intensity that it startled her. She bit her lip and touched her forehead to his.

"Come back to me, Howl…Because…" She took a deep breath, plucked up her courage. "Come back to me because I love you." And with those few words, she pressed her lips against his.

**Ach. Mi dears, it's been a while. Too long I think. Sorry about the wait. I just had to have a bit of a think about what I was doing. And that took a little bit longer than expected. Thank you for your support as always. Reading your reviews makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :3 **

**I love you all and thank you for following me very patiently.**

**Next chapter coming up as soon as humanly possible :D**

**Em**


	22. Return

HOWL

It was so dark, so black, empty. I couldn't protect her, that thing was simply too strong. I hated myself, for being so weak, so pathetically weak that I couldn't control it. She wasn't even in the room at the time, and I let it slip. I hoped, prayed even, that Calcifer had protected her from it.

I didn't even know where I was. I couldn't see past my nose, yet the ground felt hard and cold beneath my fingers. The air felt thick, suffocating, as if I was underwater. There was no smell, no noise, no taste. It was a void. Perhaps I was dead, limbo, hovering between two worlds. I felt strangely nonchalant. I knew Prue was in danger, she was dying maybe, I was killing her, but…I couldn't feel anything about it. Not even frustrated at my complete and utter lack of emotion. I wanted to scream, cry out, call her name, but not a sound crept between my parted lips. Nothing but a pale whisper of what should have been, an empty hissing. I paused, the noise, it wasn't coming from me, nor was it stopping. The hissing grew louder, like the sound of a snake, amplified a thousand times. I turned my head towards the noise.

A bright light shot past my head faster than a bullet, a stream of golden-red magic flew on past me into the darkness, sputtered and died. When the darkness came back, a blinding explosion of bright, spectral streams of light crashed and reigned down in front of my eyes. I cried out and was almost deafened by the sound of my own voice after so much silence. I flinched away from the light, cowering into a tight ball of hurt. I lay there for what seemed like forever, until I noticed the soft brush of grass against my back. I opened my eyes a fraction and saw the bright stars in the night sky, a spattering of light against the black night.

With caution, I stood up, the grass bending beneath my feet. It was only at that point I realised I was completely naked in this unknown place. I frowned, but wasn't disturbed at the fact that my clothes had disappeared. Maybe clothes didn't exist in this place. I heard the sound of footsteps behind me. I turned towards the noise and saw her.

Prue.

She was walking towards me. I smiled so much I felt fill to burst with how happy, how relieved I was to see her.

"Prue," I called, waving my arms. She didn't even look at me. She kept walking in the same direction, no expression on her face. My smile faltered, she was wearing the same dress as when I found her, but restored to its former glory. Deep red velvet draped around her, golden embroidery circling her hips and stomach. Sleeves falling away from her arms so elegantly it my breath hold in my throat. Her delicate wrists adorned with intricate bangles of white gold and opals. She was beautiful, so unique.

"Come back to me Howl," her voice whispered on the breeze. "Come back to me because…" As the breeze whipped around her, a tear streaked down her cheek. She stopped less than a yard away, but I could see an expression of such utter sadness I wanted to touch her, hold her, comfort her. I reached out to touch her face, but she fell apart like smoke between my fingers. The breeze carried her away from me.

Almost immediately after, before I even had time to contemplate what had just happened, a whimpering voice pierced my hearing.

"Please don't let me die; it's not my time, please. I don't want to die. I'll do anything; just don't let me die, please!" Realisation made my blood run cold. I turned towards it, my eyes wide with fear. I was there.

My sixteen year old self, cloaked in black, holding a fallen star. Calcifer was so small, but so incredibly bright. A fresh fallen star that was frightened of his death. His eyes were darting everywhere, whilst mine were proud, unfeeling. Almost happy to have dominance over this poor, frightened little thing. My voice was arrogant, cold.

"I won't let you die, I'm not that cruel." Calcifer's eyes burned into mine, bright and terrified.

"Really, you'll…you'll help me?" I hated myself. When I was young, I was powerful, which also granted a strong sense of arrogance. I felt strong, domineering, and I loved it. I sneered at myself. So young, I thought, so incredibly foolish.

"Yes, I will help you. Your fate on this planet will be denied, I'm strong enough to turn over that event, you can be certain of that." Calcifer's eyes were bright with hope; his life would be saved, renewed. He would live. Without hesitation, I held the star to my lips. I nearly reached out to stop myself, but my fingers passed through empty air. Calcifer and my young self were gone, and I was alone in the blackness once again.

What was the significance of those images? Prue, my bond with Calcifer. I sank to my knees in anguish, my emotions returning slowly to me. My face was wet with tears I hadn't even remembered shedding. I was alone, I had failed them. I had failed Calcifer and I had failed Prue. The one person had truly ever loved, and she was gone forever. Gone. I cried out at the blackness, my voice filled with the hollow emptiness of loss. I filled up the magic in my veins and cast it out of my palm, striking at the blackness with all of my strength. I pommeled the beast with all of my hate, all of my love, my sadness, my happiness, everything I ever had. After an eternity of struggling, I collapsed to the floor, empty. My sobs were dry and stuck in my throat; the floor was cold on my face.

Then I felt it.

The fluttering of a butterfly's wing over my cheeks. A pressure against my forehead. Her scent.

She was there, I was there. The sight of her smooth, silky skin filled my vision. Her stunning purple eyes locked onto mine, hesitation clear. I hurled myself from my dark place to the light. I felt as if I was flying, breaking through layers and layers of smoke to her, to Prue. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips against mine.

My body had returned to me, I was back, I was alive.

Every sense was overwhelming. Her soft breathing, the scent of her hair and skin, the silky feel of her lips on mine. It was all mine, it was precious and I wanted it. I felt her surprise as I stroked her hair, rested one hand on her neck. Her pulse was racing, but it was nothing compared to mine. I was here with her.

And that was everything.

**Wow. I never thought I'd enjoy writing that as much as I did. Hello again. I know it's been AGES! I had a bit of a writer's block and I hated it. Everytime I opened up word it was like ARRRRGGHHH! I CAN'T DO THIS! But today I thought, I need to do it. I need my ideas down and I'm going to do it. The first few paragraphs were a bit awkward, but after that I wasn't getting it down fast enough. As they always say, absence makes the heart grow fonder. I've forgotten how much I enjoyed writing ^^ Also, just in case you were wondering, I got my GCSE results… 6 A*'s, 3 A's and 5B's. And two of my A*'s were in English Language and Literature! Anyway, I do love all your reviews and I read ALL of them. Thanks ever so much for your support and hope you look forward to future chapters **

**Em xxx**


	23. Filled With Desire

PRUE

Nothing could have prepared me for his reaction.

He took a big gasp of air and recoiled ever so slightly. His breathing paused for a second, it was agony, waiting for him to push me away or kill me. I kept my eyes closed, fearful of what I might see.

I needn't have worried. I felt his elegant, dextrous fingers slide through my hair and brush against my neck. His touch sent a thrill through my spine which I could hardly conceal, my lips trembled in excitement, my fingers shook against his cheek. I heard him moan only very slightly when he returned my kiss. Only it was far more vigorous than how I started it.

He pushed me, our lips still touching, against the wall, knocking the breath out of me. He slid his arms roughly around my waist and opened his mouth to mine. The taste of his mouth was absolutely intoxicating. It tasted of sweet ginger, cinnamon, rose water, of everything that appealed to my taste overwhelmed me in that single instant. His tongue brushed against the inside of my cheek, roughly, lovingly, lustfully. I was overwhelmed by desire; I kissed him back even harder than he was kissing me.

We tore at each other's lips passionately, overwhelmed by this yearning, this longing that was completely uncontrollable, completely wild. At one point, I nicked his bottom lips with my teeth and I could taste his blood. A wild growl ripped from his throat and he was almost crushing me against the wall with his body. I welcomed the breathlessness, the exhilaration. It was an unknown feeling that I lifted the lid on and enveloped me in its choking, warm embrace. I loved him, I wanted him, I needed him.

I fisted my hands ion his dark locks and pulled him even closer. He kissed me harder, my lips red raw from the friction between mine and his. His lips left mine and travelled along my jaw. I was about to complain until he began to kiss my neck. His teeth scraped along my skin, his tongue skimming over the raw skin. I was intoxicated with pleasure, I writhed beneath him, my nails cutting into the skin on his neck and back. He moaned in pain, but it quickly turned into one of pleasure. His mouth quickly found the hollow of my ear and I gasped so loud I felt as if I was going to burst.

His head recoiled, he thought he'd hurt me. I looked into those blue eyes, smouldering with his want, reflecting mine with the very same desires. I didn't even have to say anything before he returned back to the same point beneath my ear with even more vigour than before. My scalp tingled with delight and my breath came out in ragged gasps between my teeth. My hands slid down his smooth, muscular back, tracing his spine with my fingers. My hand slipped across his naked hip when it hit me again. I completely forgot he was naked.

He was so absorbed in what he was doing, I don't think he even noticed, or cared for that matter. But it severely affected how I now acted. I felt so awkward, a tomato red blush pulsed on my cheeks. My fingers trembled against his side, and he juddered as it tickled him. My hot lust was now replaced with the teenage awkwardness of having a naked man kissing your neck whilst you are fully clothed. My fingers moved against his side again, and I could hear his muffled laughter against my neck. Without warning, his hands shot up and pinned my arms against the wall. His mouth moved back up to my own, his pace slowed down. It was slow, deep, hinting at what was to come next. I was terrified. He was so completely lost in his desire that he didn't hear my muffled cries. I tried to turn my head away, but he just locked my arms in one of his hands and took my chin and turned it back towards his lips again. His hand trailed down my neck, over my collar bone, lower…lower… Without a second hesitation, I brought my knee up between his legs. His grunt of pain was agony to my ears, but I had to get him away. His shock loosened his grip on my arms and I released them and pushed him away. He fell backwards and sprawled out on the floor, his long moans of pain echoed through the room. I shut my eyes against his nakedness, and curled up into a ball. I rested my head on my knees and scrunched up my eyes so tight it hurt.

Every thought running through my mind was tinged with Tyrian. It hurt to compare him with Howl, but I couldn't help it. The memory was so fresh in my head I almost thought it was real. Tears crept through my eyelids and slid down my cheeks. It was only at that moment did I realise how deeply affected I truly was by Tyrian's attack. Small, hiccupping whimpers escaped from my lips. I was trembling so bad it was painful. I was in my own little ball of darkness and whatever Howl was doing was lost to me. I heard him rummaging around faintly, but wasn't really paying attention.

After quite some length, I felt his arm around my back. I flinched away from him in surprise but he didn't stop. He pulled me against him and embraced me. He rocked me backwards and forwards gently, murmuring constantly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." He repeated it over and over again, making soothing noises in between, stroking my hair. Slowly, I untangled myself from my ball and wrapped my arms around his neck, weeping into his shoulder. I felt my cheek brush against fabric and was grateful that he had put some clothes on before comforting me.

"I feel so pathetic," I murmured into his neck. My lips brushed against his skin and he shuddered at the touch, but didn't do anything.

"You shouldn't, it was only natural for you to react like that. I should have stopped, but I was…"He coughed embarrassedly. "I was a little absorbed." I felt a rush of heat on his neck. He was blushing. In my hysteria I nearly laughed, but stifled it against his clothes.

"It's not your fault for what happened, Howl," I said, feeling the rush of saying his name. "I was just frightened, because…" I felt too embarrassed to tell him, but he finished my thoughts in a growl.

"Tyrian." It wasn't a question. He knew, and up until that point I didn't know that he knew what happened. I murmured an assent and his body stiffened. I felt his pulse beneath my lips and it was racing, wild with anger.

"What has happened has happened. There no point letting the past resurface again and again." I said. I immediately regretted my words. He took my shoulders and shook me slightly, glaring at me.

"If what he tried to do has affected you so deeply that you can't even control flashbacks of his attack on you, how can I…" His eyes were steeped in frustration, sympathy, anger, sadness. "How can I…" His throat choked against the words. I knew what he meant, but I chose to remain naïve. He wanted to say, "How can I make love to you?" My eyes turned away in shame and embarrassment. I embraced him and his posture softened. He remained still for a few seconds before holding me tightly.

"Oh, Prue," he whispered into my hair. "What can we do?" I didn't answer, because I didn't know what to say. It was so comforting to have him hold me, just that was enough to make my heart want to burst with affection, care…love. He rubbed his cheek on the top of my head, sighing. I kissed his throat and he lifted my chin with his hand. He kissed my lips very softly, very gently before touching his lips to my forehead. I leaned back and looked into his eyes, the aquamarine rings around a paler blue with ripples of dark sapphire. Those black, circles burned into mine and every emotion he was feeling was clear to me. I touched his lips and they trembled beneath my fingertips. He was trying so hard to control himself, I could see it in his face, the way his jaw was tight with strain.

"We take this one step at a time, okay?" His eyes softened as he nodded, and I kissed him.

A shrill scream shattered through the castle and made us both jump so violently we knocked our heads together.

"PRUE! HOWL!"

**Le gasp! Jeezum, that has to be the longest chapter written so far. I've decided to make a deal with myself, as weird as it sounds. I will guarantee a chapter a week every Saturday. I found it really mean to just give a chapter every so often when I could be bothered, so I have decided, every Saturday there will be a brand new chapter to sink your teeth into. Again, thanks for all the support and reviews and I'll see you next week **

**Em xxx**


	24. Beastly Origins

Markl's cry howled through the castle, his voice a siren of danger that was shrill in Prue and Howl's ears. They turned to each other in that instant, their expressions mirrors of terror. Quicker than her eye could see, Howl bolted from Prue's arms and escaped down the stairs. She sat there frozen, unable to think, unable to see until Howl's yelp of pain shot through her consciousness and made her run to the sound.

A thunderous crash ran down the stairs as she ran through the door, and at the end lay Howl's crumpled body. Her reaction was immediate, she nearly flew down the stairs after him, panic breathing through every pore in her body. She knelt beside him whilst Markl kept screaming, his words running together so quickly she barely understood.

"HOWLIT'SCALCIFERCALCIFER, WHATSWRONGWITHCALCIFER! HOOOOWWWWWLLLLLLLL!" Howl was clutching at his chest as if his ribs were on fire, his agonised moans of pain burned through Prue's hearing.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" She cried, cupping Howl's face in her hands. His eyes were blazing in pain, his darks brows knitted so fiercely. His was trying to say something, but the speech was broken between his heaving gasps of torment. She placed her ear next to his lips desperately, her face filled with anxiety.

"Cal…cifer, some…urgh…things wrong with…hsss, Calcifer! HELP HIM!" His last words nearly deafened her, his agonised screams added to those of Markl's and the strange snarling at the fireplace. She turned, her hair whipping round her face, her purple eyes wide. The sight terrified her.

The huge grate where Calcifer had resided was now a roiling mass of black flame. The sound emanating from it was horrendous. It was as if it contained two enormous beasts fighting so ferociously that their cries could be heard from miles away. The angry snarling cut through her and the heat nearly blinded her vision. She tried to walk towards the mass of flame, but felt a strange resistance in the air. She rested her hand against it and it fell through it like it was treacle. The thick viscous air struggled against her as she pushed against it. The roaring grew louder and louder in her ears until she felt blood running from her eardrums. Once past the resistance, she stumbled onto the hearth in a deathly silence.

Prue looked around, she was still in the castle, but it was as if she was in a bubble of water. She could see Markl's horrified face as he glanced between his master and the fireplace. Howl had managed to get to his feet, his face contorted in suffering. She had to hold back every impulse to go to him, to help him. But it was her task to help Calcifer.

A chilling laugh made shivers run down her spine. As she turned back towards the fireplace, it began to fade and shrink from her vision leaving her in a vast, white emptiness. She still felt the thick carpet beneath her fingers although all she could see was the never-ending white scape. As her head rose, she saw two black paws in front of her. The talons on each five toes were horrendously huge and sharpened to a dagger point. They were strangely beautiful, a bizarre pearlescent sheen of a myriad of colours could be seen moving beneath the translucent darkness. Her eyes moved up along the long lean legs covered in a dark blue hue of feathers and fur. A long tail swished menacingly behind them, the sheen catching the white light. The fur and feathers covered the entire body, stretching out onto wings the span of an entire house. The thick, brutal muscles covered in a slick fur stood out between the narrow waist and broad shoulders. The arms were almost too long, the tips of the claws on each perfect finger over a foot in length. The hands reached past even the knees, giving the thing a strange, demonic figure. Nothing could have prepared Prue for the sight she got when her eyes fell on his face.

He was achingly beautiful, more beautiful than even Howl. He was so gorgeously stunning that she felt as if the breath had been knocked from her body. His face was almost the exact copy of Howl's, but darker, evil, so strikingly attractive, it stirred up a lust in her so powerful she had to physically stop herself from reaching out to touch him. His eyes were wide, the iris as golden as sunlight and the cat-like cleft iris burned into her. Dark, elegant eyebrows arched over those mesmirising eyes. His cheekbones high and sharp, lips full but so pale, long black hair falling down his spine to his hips. His face was the only naked part of his body, but by light itself, it was so pale it looked like it didn't exist. He grinned at her, baring his sharp fangs, looking down his nose at her.

Without a moments warning, she was knocked off her feet and went flying into one of the walls. The beast man's hand gripped her throat hard and held her high against the wall, her feet flailing wildly trying to find a foothold. The claws on his fingers shrunk, brushing against her neck ever so delicately, but still drawing blood. The beast was so horrendously tall that Markl could have stood on her shoulders and still wouldn't be level with him. His face snaked in towards hers, his hot breath on her cheeks. She choked and clawed at his hands, but they were as hard and merciless as stone. Her vision was fading fast, her eyes closing on the sight of the those golden cat eyes smiling. He dropped her to the floor and she landed in a tangled, nearly broken heap. Breath, sweet air flooded through her starved lungs and she grabbed her protesting throat. Her neck was slick with her blood.

Sitting down, she was level with his knees. He crouched over her and pressed her shoulder to the wall with his palm, pinning her there with enough force to hear her shriek in agony over the bending bones in her shoulder. He laughed at her, his voice an echo of Howl's, dark and husky. She leaned back, gasping in pain, not wanting to look at this monster before her.

"I am not a monster," It spoke, a voice so deep she felt the rumble through her entire body. It was a voice of fire. "Do you know who I am?" He asked softly, almost a whisper. Prue turned her head as far away as she could, scrunching her eyes together. Its head moved closer and pressed it's lips against her bleeding neck. "Not too deep," it murmured. Prue screamed in terror and pain as an ice-hot tongue rasped against her neck. It was rough as sand, leaving trails of burning cold after it. It lapped the blood from her neck like a cat would milk. Tears streamed from her eyes as it licked at the wounds, making them deeper with every stroke. It slammed her back against the wall and roared in her face.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT I AM!" He screeched so loud that her ears felt as if they had been pierced with daggers. She shook her head in terror, her eyes still closed to the monstrosity before her.

"You are the beast," she whispered, so quietly she barely even heard it, but it did. It didn't like the answer. It tossed her away from the wall as easily as if she weighed nothing with a bloodthirsty snarl. It pinned her down against the floor, with its arms and legs holding hers. She struggled meekly, but gave in, her eyes open in surrender. She watched as it looked at her curiously, the anger still burning in those liquid gold eyes.

"I was as human as you once were," It said, brushing its face against hers. "I breathed once, I felt once, I even loved like you do now." It's voice was filled with a hollow pain, that pierced her soul with the agony of it's words. "I was strong, born through magic, but cursed with darkness. My soul was blighted from the moment I opened my eyes. I was born…" He brushed his freezing lips against her ear. "A daemon.

"I loved like you do. A girl, almost as beautiful as you. I wanted her, I cherished her, but she knew what I was. She scorned my heart and cast me away. Filled with rage, I broke her skull with my fists. I watched red rivers pour from her eyes and mouth." It paused, letting the words hit her with disgusting force. "I ripped her heart from her chest, and ate it raw. It was still beating in my mouth." It laughed and rose to look her. "My name was Lastel. I was the first daemon to be born of this world. I was the ultimate weapon of an era, born through magic and necromancy. My heart is filled with the souls of countless murderers, sacrificed on an alter of opal. My mother was young, gave herself and unborn child willingly to the greater good. A dark magician harnessed the deaths and black power into the womb of the woman that was my only parent, and I was born. Her death gave me strength, I was born an adult. I looked like one, easy to blend in, easy to feast. I was powerful, I was feared. I went from village to village, gorging on a feast of human flesh and blood. I became too strong for my master to handle, I crushed his skull like an egg between my bare hands once he tried to seal the source of my power. He turned me into this disgusting form, but his death also sealed my power into the alter I was born on. I lay undiscovered, dormant until my power was harnessed to the human magician, Howl Pendragon. He was strong, he drained my power and turned it into his own. But he got lazy, choosing to rather use my power, but that is how I caught him. The more he used my power, the more I possessed him. He is mine more than I am his. I control his every whim, his every desire. And one day, when his guard is down, I will take him and I will tear out your throat. It is only a matter of time, Daughter if Tyrian."


	25. Burned

PRUE

What can I do? I thought desperately, the beast pinning me down, smiling. Howl had told me to help Calcifer, where was he? I was sucked into this warped world with nothing but the Beast to contrast against the stark whiteness of this empty landscape. He was heavy above me, his presence alone was nearly enough to crush me. Lastel, the beast inside Howl. My thoughts racked against my head trying to establish why Howl would want this monster inside of him. What could he gain? Was Howl some kind of weapon? A weapon against what though? What could possibly call for such a monstrous implantation of this…this thing? It smiled at me; my expression of pure terror seemed to excite it. Its tail swished menacingly behind it, what would happen to me if it killed me?

"You would die of course," Lastel said emptily, as if the answer of obvious. "This world is as real as any other, you will die and he will open himself to me. I will encompass his being, I will control him and he will destroy everything."

"What have you got against him? Why can't you just kill yourself? If you hate this life so much can't you just destroy yourself rather than causing so much pain?" I screamed at him, he blinked at my defiance, as if I were just a speck of dust to cross his vision. He was thoughtfully silent, and I closed my eyes, searching for Calcifer's presence. I felt the sharp flick of fire, but a droplet of water splashed against my face. My eyes shot open, I looked into Lastel's eyes, dripping with tears.

"You think I haven't tried?" His sadness quick turned to that of anger and he slapped me so hard I thought my head would fly off with the force. The sting of his slap was laced with cuts from his nails. "I have spent longer than eternity in solitude, wishing for death, longing for it, desiring it more than the warmth of the sun on my skin." He stood up, his hand firmly around my throat, pulling me with him. "His death will be my death. I want him to die. YOU COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND THE AGONY OF LIVING EVEN IF IT WAS BEFORE YOUR EYES!" He threw me down against the white floor, the force making me splutter and cough as the breath was forced from my body. He pulled my back up with my hair, this clawed fingers wrapped up in it. My scream was painful to my own ears, burned my throat like a fire, sounding like the dying call of a monster.

_Let me take you. _My scream nearly stopped in my throat. The voice was inside my head. Calcifer!

"I want him to feel the agony of your death; I want him to feel as I do, as I have for an aeon." I was still dangling from his claws from my hair, my screaming reduced to loud wails of agony. But despite this, my mind was completely calm. I knew Calcifer was here, I knew he could be saved. And through him, Howl and Markl. _I need something from you Prue, something to fuel me. I am not strong enough by myself to take this thing down. You must give me something, anything. _

"My hair," I whispered. "Take my hair Calcifer." The beast snarled, but his voice was lost to me as the fierce sound of fire ripped past me. I dropped from Lastel's hand, plummeting to the floor heavily. My hands flew to my head, feeling the empty space where my hair should have been. Calcifer had taken the hair from my waist to my shoulders. Behind, I heard a fierce screeching of two monstrous beasts.

I turned to see a fierce, tornado of flame before me. Its autumn colours shot through with blue and green. It burned past my face, pommeling Lastel. The fierce black beast screeched and attacked the funnel of fire with his claws, but his arms fell through the colours and his entire body was engulfed by it.

_Go back, we are safe for now. _Before I could speak I fell back against the floor, but my cheek brushed the familiar rough feel of the hearth at Howl's castle.

"Prue!" His voice cut through my damaged hearing. I rolled onto my back, the light dim in the castle. _I'm back, we're safe. _I smiled meekly as Howl's face appeared above me, his face lined with worry, his hands fluttering over my sore skin.

"Howl," I croaked my voice dry and breaking. I couldn't help the tears spilling out and stinging the cuts on my cheeks. His eyes watered up, but not a tear spilled down his flawless face. He was about to hold me, but I winced at his touch. His brows furrowed even deeper and called to Markl for some water. He leaned over me, his hair tickling my face, sending shivers across my scalp. His nose touched mine, his eyes never leaving mine. I painfully reached and stroked his cheek, so incredibly soft from his potions.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, closing his eyes at my touch. I traced the worry lines on his forehead, his breath shuddered and he pulled away. He looked over my body, his frustration and anxiety growing with every flick of those deep, blue eyes. Markl appeared over his shoulder with a mug, tears streaking though his filthy face. I tried to smile at him but he just flinched and turned away, handing the mug to Howl. His slender finger slid through the handles and he appeared to drink from it, but his other hand was tracing characters on the side, each line a smouldering glow that sputtered and melted into the clay. I heard his soft murmuring; he stopped suddenly and peered at the liquid with scorching eyes. With some satisfaction in his expression, he put the mug down by his side and attempted to pick me up. Before I could even mouth a complaint, he had me leaning against him without me even seeing it. The pain came slowly, building up like a fire in my limbs. My breath hissed though my teeth as it set every sinew on fire. There was no agony that I could compare it to; it took every ounce of my control not to start screaming. All that came out of my mouth were faint whimpers; I gave away nothing that I was feeling. I didn't want Howl to feel even worse than he did about the extent of my injuries. He propped my head up on his shoulder, sat on his lap with my back to him. He lifted the mug to my parched lips, tilting it very slowly. The liquid was a pale lilac; it seemed to shimmer inside the mug. I took a mouthful, letting my tongue taste the complex flavours of Howl's brew. He took the mug away, wiping his thumb over my lips.

"It tastes of Turkish delight," I said faintly. He chuckled.

"It tastes different for everyone. It should take away the pain and help the healing process." He said, his voice was laced with guilt and remorse.

"What does it taste like for you?" He was silent for a while, thinking.

"Sweetened cherries," he whispered. There was a nostalgic tone to his voice, as if he was remembering something from long ago. He lifted the mug back to my lips and I gulped greedily, feeling the pain lessen with every mouthful. His other hand went to my hair twirling the ends between his fingertips.

I finished the mug quickly and Howl tilted my head back slightly so he could kiss my lips. His touch was tender and sent my heart racing. My hands felt for his face, but it was awkward when I wasn't even facing him. His hands took mine and he rubbed my palms with his thumbs slowly. His kiss was light, daring not to put pressure on any part of my battered face.

A spluttering hiss from the fireplace made us freeze and stare at the choking flame in the form of Calcifer come to life. Howl nearly jumped up but the pre-emptive jolt made me wince in pain and he froze where he was. Markl burst into a fresh set of tears as Calcifer cried out weakly for some wood. Markl ran to the fireplace and placed a small branch into his open mouth. The twig set ablaze and was gone in an instant.

"More please; I'm not going to get better on that twiglet am I?" Markl burst into nervous laughter and fed Calcifer a larger branch. He glanced over briefly at me and Howl and I was sure that I saw some semblance of a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. They scanned my face, flinching occasionally. I lifted my hand out of Howl's and gingerly touched my face and neck where Lastel's claws had raked me. I could barely feel anything, my fingertips were singed. I called out to Markl.

"Can I have a mirror?" Markl jumped up and ran to the cupboards and fished around. Howl was silent; I could feel his body tense behind me. Markl ran over and handed me the shard of glass.

My face was a mass of purple bruises and cuts that I didn't even recognise, only distinguishable from the purple eyes. The gashes on my neck were deep and red raw. Thankfully they had stopped bleeding, but the skin was puffy and tender, pulsing horribly with every beat of my heart. The damage didn't seem so bad, but internally, I didn't know what had happened. As if he read my mind, Howl picked me up in one swift movement and walked with me in his arms towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Calcifer asked quietly. I looked up at Howl's face, his expression looked like he was being tortured.

"I'm taking her to Jeb." And with his words, he plunged through the door into the starry blackness of the night.

**I am SOOOOOO sorry for the delay. I have been sick as a dog for the past month. First it was a chest infection, then it got into my sinuses and then I had an ear infection! YAY! So I made this chappie a bit longer to try and compensate for the delay. Thanking you**

**Em xxx**


End file.
